An American Exchange Student in Hogwarts
by Jake456
Summary: An elementary school exchange program plus a misguided wish gives Harry a protector who follows him...even to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either the BtVS or the Harry Potter series.

Warning: Some child neglect/abuse in this chapter.

Note: Harry and Andrew are the same age in this fic.

Prologue

Harry looked at his aunt who was busy making things ready for their guest; some sort of little boy from the States, she had already told him that he was not to make trouble for him as Uncle Vernon had pulled a lot of strings so that they would be portrayed as the generous, kind, normal family they were, which would make good things happen for Vernon.

Dudley teased Harry about how he and the new kid would be even crueller to him than before, because there would be no way the new kid would like a little freak like Harry, which scared Harry even more. He had nightmares about the new boy being worse than Dudley.

As Harry slept in his cupboard he grew worried, what if it was true? He wouldn't get a moment's rest like ever.

The day was growing closer and Harry was getting concerned. Dudley was getting more and more angry; always taunting and saying bad things about how would the boy from America would insult him and let his friends in the states know he was a weak little freak.

Harry hid in his cupboard under the stairs, he knew that today would be when the new boy would be coming, he sat in his little cupboard and prayed that this new boy wouldn't hurt him.

A few hours later he heard movement and the door opening, he peaked out his cupboard and saw a boy his and Dudley's age, he seemed carrying in a suit case. Harry's breath caught, the new boy didn't look too bad he assumed but he wouldn't trust him yet.

Petunia looked the new boy over and sniffed a bit, 'He looks kind of alright,' she thought, 'After all he came from a perfectly normal town called Sunnydale and none of that freakishness happens there,' and led him upstairs.

She turned around and said, "Now sweetie, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, umm, sorry," the boy said, "Umm, it's Andrew Wells."

"Very nice," she said, "As you know I'm Petunia Dursley, you'll meet my Vernon later on this evening and you know my Dudleykins; my beautiful baby boy."

"Yes Ma'am," Andrew said respectfully when he heard movement and looked to the stairs.

"Yes, that one," Petunia said, she slammed the door loudly and said, "Boy, come out here and introduce yourself to our guest."

As Andrew watched he saw the cupboard open up and a small pale boy come out wearing oversized clothes, bad glasses and raven black hair.

He smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Andrew."

"Boy," Petunia growled, "Introduce yourself, he gave you his name."

Andrew winced with pain almost feeling bad for the other boy, when he looked up at him and Andrew saw the greenest eyes he had ever seen and a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

The boy said quietly, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

"Good, now Harry," Petunia said, "You have chores now: weeding the garden, go."

Harry nodded and walked off.

Dudley showed Andrew up to his room and said, "Oi Andrew, you best learn that Harry's not a good boy to be friends with and you're going to be here for a couple of months, at least that's what mum told me."

Andrew walked over to the window and saw the other little boy pulling out those really painful stinging nettle plants and it didn't look like he was wearing gloves. Andrew winced in pain, he did the same thing at home but he had gloves and Tucker helped him.

The next few days Andrew learned about the Dursley's and found himself not particularly liking them that much, they were proud of being normal but Andrew wondered vaguely, 'What did they consider normal?' Their son was huge, like big and there was a picture of him eating a huge doughnut and, from what he gathered, the other boy was basically a slave and forced to cook.

'Now why,' Andrew thought, 'Didn't the mom cook and clean?'

Andrew looked concerned, he wasn't a doctor or anything but he noticed that Harry's hands were really red, 'Were those stupid nettles still bothering him?'

Later that day Petunia informed him that they were going to see Vernon's sister, he could come but it might be best if he didn't just at the moment.

As they left Andrew stared in shock, 'They left chores for Harry? What the hell would've happened if I wasn't here, would Harry have been left alone?'

Andrew walked down and said, "Umm, hi Harry."

"Oh, hello," Harry whispered quietly as he hid his hands.

"Can I see them?" Andrew smiled softly, "It was those stingy ones from a couple days ago?"

Harry nodded, tears falling from his eyes. Andrew nodded, "You should wear gloves when you pick them, my mom has me do that too but Tucker and I both work in the garden, she taught me how to care for this type of thing."

Andrew led Harry to the sink and frowned at Harry's nervousness, Andrew ran his own hands under running water and then put Harry's hands under the water and said, "Wait here."

Harry felt odd, 'Dudley said that Andrew would hate me and call me freak, he hasn't called me a bad word yet.'

"Okay," Andrew said as he got back, he began to clean Harry's hands and smiled as Harry didn't look like he was in pain anymore.

"Now," Andrew said, "Let's see those chores. I can help you, alright?"

"Really?" Harry said softly, "You'll help me?"

Andrew nodded and smiled, "Come on Harry, let's get to work, then maybe we can play or something."

"With me?" Harry asked, "You wanna play with me?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded, "Dudley's no fun really; all he wants to do is show me these really expensive toys he gets and while that's cool, it's not fun to watch him brag."

Harry smiled and Andrew gave him a smile of his own and they began to work together, Andrew helped Harry with the dishes from breakfast.

Andrew frowned, "Do you do all the cooking?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Aunt Petunia says I owe them for them taking care of me."

Andrew's frown was deepening, 'Where were Harry's parents?' But he shook his head and said, "You go to school, right?"

"Oh, yes Andrew," Harry said quickly, "I don't have any friends there either."

"Well I'm going to be going to school there Harry," Andrew said quietly, "It's part of this program my parents signed me up since Tucker enjoyed it when he went; it's like an exchange program for elementary students. Sorry," Andrew smiled and said, "Harry, I'll be your friend."

"Really?" Harry smiled, "You'll be my friend?"

Andrew nodded and said, "I'll make lunch for us."

The days turned into weeks and Andrew began to feed Harry himself, he thanked god that his mom ensured that he and Tucker knew how to cook. Harry showed him his cupboard bedroom and Andrew frowned deeply, his new friend slept in the cupboard? That wasn't cool _or _funny.

He convinced Petunia to let him move Harry up with the excuse that Harry might get sick down in the cupboard and she'd be blamed, causing people to investigate.

That night Harry looked around almost warily and Andrew smiled, "Come on Harry, you can share my bed until you can get your own bed."

"Thank you," Harry whispered softly as he went to sleep next to Andrew.

"Night Harry," Andrew whispered.

That next morning Petunia came up and saw Harry snuggled next to Andrew, sleeping soundly and clinging to Andrew, who didn't look like he minded in the smallest bit.

When school started Andrew walked with Harry to school, Harry was pleased as could be that he had an actual friend and Dudley said to him that would never happen.

At the school Andrew had to introduce himself to the class which was embarrassing to have to do again, especially with the questions they asked about America, half of what he didn't even know about.

He sat next to Harry who smiled a bit, still not believing he had an actual friend.

During school Andrew sat next to Harry and shared Harry's book with him, Andrew noticed that Dudley was glaring at Harry so he moved closer.

At lunch Andrew shared his lunch with Harry and said, "Tucker, I told you about my brother, right?" Harry nodded; Andrew smiled and said, "Well he's been telling me about the food in the main high school, he swears that it's made out of bad children."

Harry paled, "Really? Is that true Andrew?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "It tastes like it at times he says."

After school Andrew was walking back to the Dursley home, when he looked back he saw Dudley glare at him and say, "Why you hanging out with Potty?"

"Umm," Andrew frowned, "That's the best you can do for insults?"

Harry almost broke down laughing.

Dudley's brow furrowed for a moment as he tried to think for a moment, his face turned bright red and he said, "You don't wanna hang out with Potty, he has no friends."

"Because," Andrew said calmly, "You scare them away. "Are you afraid they'll like him better?"

'Crap,' Andrew thought as Dudley's face turned bright red, 'He looks angry. Tucker told me that I need to watch what I say. Too late to take it back,' he gulped nervously and said, "You say that Harry has no friends but he has me."

Dudley glared and rushed over as fast as he could, Andrew closed his eyes in preparation for the hit when he heard Harry cry out in pain.

Andrew stared angrily at Dudley, he picked Harry up and said, "You alright Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "Not the first time he's done that."

"Hmmph! He should've attacked me, I was the one getting him angry," Andrew frowned.

When they got back Andrew frowned, 'The Dursley's are gone, even Dudley.' They're apparently visiting one of the neighbours.

Andrew took Harry up to his room and said, "Well, we're on our own until tonight."

Harry smiled and Andrew looked in his suitcase and saw that he still had at least sixty bucks in the British money and said, "You wanna get a burger or two?"

"Yes," Harry said as Andrew and he walked back outside and went to a local restaurant, as they waited Harry looked at Andrew and said, "Thank you for the food."

Andrew nodded and said, "Harry, where are your parents anyways? I asked Petunia about it and, well, she didn't say much to me."

"Oh," Harry said, "Aunt Petunia told me that my mum died in a car crash and that's how I got my scar."

"Was your father there too?" Andrew asked curious.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia said he was an unemployed drunk," Harry muttered as the waitress brought them their food.

"Oh?" Andrew thought as he began to eat his burger, 'My mom would know what to do. But right now I can be Harry's friend.'

After dinner Andrew went to go to the bathroom and Harry saw the waitress come over, she looked at him and said, "Hello sweetie, how are you?"

"Umm, hello," Harry said, "I think my friend paid."

She smiled, "He did indeed, I just wanted to see if you needed anything else?"

Harry smiled and said, "Not really but thank you."

"Oh my, what a polite child," she smiled, "I'm Hallie."

"I'm Harry," he answered.

"Is that other boy your friend?" Hallie asked.

"Yeah, Andrew's my best friend," Harry said smiling, "But he'll leave, I know he's from the States."

"Oh, that's too bad," Hallie said sympathetically, "Too bad he can't stay."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I wish he could stay, it'd be so fun. He'd have so much fun."

Halfrek smiled darkly and quietly whispered, "Done Harry,' she smiled and walked off, "Have a good night Harry."

"Okay," Harry smiled.

Andrew walked out and saw Harry sitting down and looking around and said, "We better get going."

The next day Andrew got back from school and Petunia looked at him almost regretfully and said, "Andrew, there is some bad news: apparently your family disappeared," she sniffed, "And we, being generous, will be taking you in permanently."

Harry heard and rushed over and said, "You're gonna be living with us now? That's good I guess. Maybe your parents are alright?"

Andrew looked down in shock and nodded when he felt arms wrap around him, Harry smiled at him and Andrew gave him a smile back."

That night as he lay in his bed next to Harry, who had snuck up to join him. Harry crawled in and said, "Andrew, I'm sorry about your family."

"Yeah, it's alright," Andrew mumbled, "Maybe they'll turn up one day."

"But you'll be with me, right?" Harry asked, "We're friends, right?"

Andrew nodded, "Yep, best friends Harry."

A month passed and nothing, Andrew was starting to lose hope that he'd find out what happened to his parents as the Dursley's were beginning to use words like adoption, they were even trying to spoil him and Petunia was telling him to call her mum.

Dudley was getting worse; saying that they were brothers, not freaks like Harry and brothers stick together.

Andrew was starting to notice that Harry was getting treated even worse, when Petunia found out Harry liked to sleep next to him she was livid and she was blaming Harry? He never minded having Harry with him, Harry kept telling him of some awful nightmares and he had found out that Vernon had locked his door so Harry couldn't get in.

A couple of days later Andrew was given a new pair of trunks and told that he was joining his class in some sort of swimming thing, he had no idea what was going on but he had a pair of trunks.

He looked at Harry and said, "You coming too?"

Harry nodded and said, "It's going to be alright, right? I mean Dudley and his gang are going to be there."

Andrew smiled, "Stay near me, I'm sure they won't do a thing with two of us."

Harry nodded as he hugged Andrew.

At the lake they were going to Andrew smiled, the place was beautiful. He got in the cool water and gestured for Harry to join, as Harry joined him and Andrew splashed him playfully.

They played in the water unaware of Dudley glaring at Harry, he muttered, "Freak must've used his freak powers on Andrew to make him like him better than me," he looked at Piers and said, "Get Andrew away from Potty, I'll handle Potty."

Andrew smiled and said, "You know Harry, maybe being here isn't so bad, I miss my few friends and I hope my mom and dad and Tucker are fine but I got new friends, right?"

Harry nodded, happy that Andrew was cheerful again. He heard one Dudley's friends, Piers, call for a hand, Andrew sighed as the crying became louder and said to Harry, "I'll be back."

As Andrew left walking through the bushes and getting concerned, he didn't know all of Dudley's friends because they were bullies and he preferred to hang out with Harry.

When he found Piers, sniggering and laughing, Andrew frowned and said, "What's going on here?"

Piers grinned and said, "Dudley's having at little talk to Potty about his stupid friendship with you."

Andrew paled, Dudley was family to Harry, he wouldn't hurt him, right?

He went to go back when Piers grabbed him and said, "Mate, it's going to be alright."

Piers smiled, it looks like Andrew agreed with him, until he heard a growl come from Andrew. He saw Andrew's hand clench into a fist and felt a bit uneasy when Andrew pushed him down and ran to where he left Harry.

He got back and heard Dudley yelling, Andrew felt something rise in him; he was angry. He looked at Dudley standing over Harry and yelled, "Dursley, why isn't he moving?"

"I didn't do a thing," Dudley said, "He fell in the water and stopped moving."

Andrew looked at Harry and thanked god Tucker learned those CPR lessons. He frowned, 'Okay: pressure to Harry's chest, form seal with lips and compress the chest,' remembering what Tucker said to do.

As he pushed down, timing the pushes and breathed in Harry's mouth and pushed for a good two minutes, he nearly squealed with joy as Harry coughed up water, his eyes fluttered open and stared at Andrew's joyful blue eyes.

"I'm not sure where I was," Harry muttered, "But it was happy there. I think I learned something important but I'm not sure right now."

Andrew turned on Dudley and suddenly slammed his fist into Dudley's face and growled angrily, "That better have been an accident Dursley."

Dudley wailed for a moment and said, "It was an accident."

"Harry," Andrew said quietly, "Was it an accident?"

"It was," Harry coughed as Andrew held him up.

After Andrew had managed to convince Petunia to let Harry stay with him, he promised to take care of him and make sure he stayed outta trouble.

The months passed and Andrew grew to be closer friends with Harry, more so than they had been for the last few months and Harry saw Andrew as his best friend.

A few days before Harry's eleventh birthday Andrew was helping Harry with breakfast when he noticed two owls holding a letter in their talons, they pecked at the window and Andrew looked puzzled, 'Owls deliver letters?'

Petunia looked panicked as did Vernon, they grabbed Harry and Andrew along with Dudley to pack and Andrew saw letters pouring in from everywhere.

Vernon bellowed, "I'm not having this nonsense Petunia, when we took him in we swore we'd stamp out this dangerous nonsense."

Harry looked at Andrew who shrugged, he found one letter that said, 'To Harry Potter, addressed to the room just across from Dudley's room.'

"Let me see this other one," Harry said softly as he read out, "Andrew Wells, in the room just across from Dudley's room?"

Petunia howled angrily and said, "You're one of _them?" _Pointing at Andrew angrily, "We took you in and you're one of _them!"_

They tried to stop the letters pouring in from everywhere, Vernon tried to destroy them but it wasn't working while Harry and Andrew were having a ball.

Andrew stared confused as they were ushered out to the country and taken to an island where they stayed in a small hut that smelled strongly of seaweed and old furniture; they stayed there for two weeks.

As they sat in the small shack the letters still reached them but Petunia refused to let the boys read them.

A loud booming sound caught their attention, Andrew saw the Dursley's get nervous when the largest man he had ever seen came through the door.

The man looked at them and said, "Two of you? Was expectin 'Arry ere but not you Mr Wells, we were almost afraid that you decided not to attend," at their puzzled looks the man smiled, "Sorry, name's Hagrid and I'll take care of you both now."

TBC

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 1

As the large man took Andrew and Harry on his flying motorbike Andrew fought back several waves of nausea, this wasn't like on the airplane. Hagrid smiled and said, "It was a surprise to see you ere Andy."

"Umm," Andrew said please call me Andrew

Hagrid laughed and said, "Muggleborn, eh? And an orphan? Don't worry, Hogwarts got you covered for that."

Andrew stared at Harry who looked confused and Harry asked, "Umm, my parents were wizards?"

"Now yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Head Girl at Hogwarts in their day," Hagrid said, "Very good friends."

Harry nodded; he looked at Andrew and asked, "Where do we pick these items up Mr Hagrid?"

"Diagon Alley," Hagrid smiled, "It's where you can get your school supplies."

Andrew muttered, "With what? We don't have any money, I got a small bit but."

Hagrid laughed and said, "Didn't I say not worry about it Mr Wells?"

Harry nodded his agreement and smiled at Andrew and said, "My father wasn't an unemployed drunk Andrew."

"Well," Andrew muttered, "I'm betting your uncle and aunt wanted you to think that."

As they flew Hagrid told them everything he could about Hogwarts and apologised for sitting on Harry's birthday cake.

"That's right," Andrew said, "It is your birthday Harry. I almost didn't remember, I mean the Dursleys didn't tell me."

Harry smiled at Andrew and said, "It's alright, you can remember next year."

"Happy birthday anyways," Andrew said as Harry suddenly hugged him hard.

"Thank you," Harry whispered smiling, "You aren't going to give me dog biscuits are you?" He joked.

Andrew shook his head and said, "No and I don't think anyone's giving you presents like that again."

When they landed Andrew got off the bike and threw up, he groaned, "Sorry, the vibrations."

Hagrid laughed and said as he tapped three stones on a grey wall, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

The alley looked interesting, Harry smiled and pointed at the robes the people were wearing and Andrew mused happily, "It's almost like Halloween with the hats," and nearly broke out laughing, he had to buy one of those things.

They walked to the bank and Hagrid said, "We'll take you to your vault first Harry."

Harry stared at the little creatures that were there, Hagrid smiled and said, "Those, Harry and Andy, are goblins; they handle the money of the Wizarding world."

One of the goblins looked up and said, "Wells, right?" Andrew nodded and the Goblin continued and said, "Here you go courtesy of Hogwarts: one hundred Galleons." The goblin sighed as he passed a small sack and added, "As a muggleborn and an orphan you receive a stipend of a hundred galleons for spending money, the scholarship will cover tuition costs."

Andrew stared at the sack and pulled out several gold coins, he made a face and said, "This is real?"

"Yes," the Goblin said, "It is real, you can use it how you see fit Mr Wells."

"Okay, thank you," Andrew said as he ran off to join Harry.

The goblin smiled, "A polite wizard? How about that," and went back to business.

Harry stared at the coins and said, "Wow, come on, let's go see what's in my vault," and looked around as they went to the vault.

Hagrid looked at Harry and said, "You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing?"

As the vault opened up Harry gaped at the large pile of coins; there were gold coins, silver coins and copper coins.

Andrew smiled, "Everything in this vault is Harry's?"

"Yes," the goblin said, "This is his trust fund; the rest will be given to him on his seventeenth birthday."

"Now," Hagrid said, "You two go up and get yer supplies, got Hogwarts business to attend too."

The goblin went up and showed them the way out and Andrew said, "Umm, we have to pick up our robes?"

They looked around until they saw a sign that read out 'Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions' and walked in, a pleasant woman walked over and smiled, "Two new students I wager, am I right?"

Both of them nodded and she smiled, "Well let me look at you two," she looked at them and smiled, "Good, you're about the same size," this should be quick," as she measured them and said, "Your robes will be done soon and now get your hats."

Andrew made a face at the pointed hats and Madam Malkin laughed and said, "Yes, I know most muggleborns make the face at the hats," she suddenly looked at Harry and muttered, "Blimey, you're Harry Potter!"

"Oh, umm, yeah," Harry said, "Umm, do you know me?"

She smiled and nodded as she bundled their packages up. They walked out only to nearly crash into a boy with pale blonde hair and cold grey eyes; he regarded them with a haughty look in his eyes. He stared at Andrew but when he looked at Harry his eyes widened and said, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"How do you know him?" Andrew suddenly asked curious, "Also, who are you?"

"I'm not answering you mudblood," Draco said with a sneer, "I am Draco Malfoy."

Both Andrew and Harry looked at each other curiously and Harry muttered, "What's a mudblood?"

Draco made a face and said, "That's what we call muggleborns like him: muggles who simply manifest. I am a pure blood."

"Oh," Andrew said shrugging, "Come on Harry, I kind of want to get our books now and maybe our pets."

As they walked off Andrew smiled, "It was nice to meet you I suppose."

Draco looked curiously at the two boys walking off towards the Magical Menagerie; he would've expected harsh words or a punch.

Andrew and Harry walked into the store the man smiled, 'New students,' he looked at Harry and his eyes widened but he didn't say anything, instead saying, "You'll be wanting to look around?"

"Yes sir," Andrew said softly as they looked around.

They looked around curiously at the pets; there was a giant snail with a gem encrusted shell that regarded them oddly.

Andrew saw the kittens and began to coo at them, they rushed to him and Harry and began to meow frantically as they scrambled to get one of them to pick them up.

"Oh god," Andrew giggled, "They're so cute but I better not stay here, I love cats way too much."

Harry smiled, "Look Andrew, owls, let's go see them.

As Andrew walked towards the owls they hooted at them happily, Harry looked at a great big grey owl that looked at Andrew intently; its bright yellow eyes looking him over and it finally hooted and flapped on to Andrew's arm. He smiled and said, "I'll take this one."

The man nodded and said, "Good choice, he's a good owl, reared him from a hatchling I did."

Andrew gave a smile as the owl hooted and flew back into its cage. Harry went to pick one out when the man shook his head and said, "A friend got you a pet, he's waiting for you outside."

Harry ran outside as Andrew paid the shopkeeper and followed him outside where he saw, perched on Harry's arm, a snowy owl.

Hagrid looked at Andrew's owl and said, "That's a nice one, ain't it? This one I got special for Harry's birthday."

"Now you two what about your wands, you get them yet?" Hagrid asked looking at them.

"Oh that's right; we need wands," Harry said, "That's what the letter says."

Andrew frowned, "We can't do magic without wands?"

Hagrid laughed and said, "Some can do wandless magic but it's hard, from what I hear."

"But you two look like you need a bite to eat," Hagrid frowned, "Now follow me to the Leaky Cauldron, we'll get you some food first and then we'll get yer wands."

At the inn Andrew frowned and said, "Umm, Mr Hagrid, why do a whole lot of people know Harry? I mean three people knew who he was."

"Oh that," Hagrid frowned, "I suppose Harry should know about why he's popular."

"A few years back," Hagrid said, "There was an evil wizard named," and Andrew noted that he said the name real quietly, "_Voldemort_ and well he had ideas about muggleborns and half bloods."

They both looked at him puzzled and he sighed, "Sorry, guess you wouldn't know them terms would ya? Well Muggleborns, such as yourself, are muggles who have magic but muggle heritage, most likely got a squib in your family, oh by the way muggles are our word for non magical folk. Now Pure-Bloods are those people who have entirely magical heritage, the old Wizarding families: Malfoys, Blacks and the like, some only marry other pure bloods so most pure bloods are related to each other."

Andrew made a face as did Harry and Andrew said, "Marry each other? You mean even if they were related?"

Hagrid nodded, "Now finally Harry, you're what we call a Half-Blood; yer father, James Potter, was a pure blood but yer mom, Lily Potter, she was a muggleborn."

"Okay," Harry said, "But now about this Voldemort?"

"Him?" Hagrid grumbled, "And don't be going saying his name, it's considered bad luck. But where was I? Ah yeah; he gathered like minded pure bloods and began a mission to wipe out muggleborns or, using the racist term, mudbloods. Voldemort's followers called themselves Deatheaters and they killed many muggles and wizards but on Halloween ten years ago that changed because of you Harry, he killed your parents but something happened when he attacked you."

Andrew made a quick mental calculation and muttered, "He was one year old at the time? How'd that happen? No offence Harry."

Hagrid frowned, "Not sure myself, Albus Dumbledore said that Harry survived the evil magic and he declared him: 'The boy who lived.'"

They looked at each other and Andrew muttered, "That makes no sense to me."

"Well, you boys eat yer lunch and get your wands and whatever else you need to get," Hagrid said, "I still got business and you two need to be at the nine and three quarters platform at Kings Cross Station at eleven AM."

"Wow," Andrew frowned as he looked at the menu, "They don't have burgers here, do they? What do you want to eat Harry?"

"Umm, do they have anything I could recognize?" Harry asked softly, "I don't want to insult them by asking for muggle food, do you think they would be?"

"Maybe," Andrew said, "But I doubt it, I'm sure they get newcomers all the time."

Andrew smiled, "Maybe this roast boar would be good Harry? Boar is basically pork, might be a bit gamy though."

'Let's get it Andrew, please?" Harry asked, "If only to try it, right?"

"Sure," Andrew said grinning as he ordered it for himself and Harry.

As they ate they talked about what Hagrid had told them, Andrew didn't know what to think about the whole concept of blood purity while Harry was sickened by the concept, now that he grasped it he realized that Draco boy was being rude to Andrew.

Andrew walked into the wand store followed by Harry and Andrew promptly started to sneeze, the small shop was so dusty and there were tiny boxes.

An old man looked at them and smiled and said to Harry, "Well Mr Potter, I wondered when you'd get here? Well, come on you don't have all day, come and find your wand."

"Wait," Harry said puzzled, "We don't just buy one?"

Ollivander smiled, "My dear boy, the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around. Now, you first young man," pointing at Andrew.

Andrew sneezed as Ollivander passed him a wand and said, "Holly, twelve inches, unicorn tail. Now give it a wave." As Andrew waved it a fireball erupted and Ollivander frowned, "Now that won't do, will it?" He gave Andrew a few and as he pulled out a faded purple box with a silver ribbon he said, "This?"

As Andrew waved it a light shone out and Ollivander smiled, "Thirteen inches, white oak with a dragon heartstring core, oak is a good wood to use."

Harry ran over and said, "My turn, right sir?"

Ollivander nodded and Andrew watched as Harry tried way more wands than he did.

'Man,' Andrew thought, 'These pieces of wood are picky.'

Finally Harry grabbed a wand and waved it, Andrew was sure something big happened because Mr Ollivander suddenly gave Harry an odd look.

"It's strange that," he said, "You were to be given that wand."

Harry looked at it and said, "Why sir?"

"The Phoenix that supplied the feather for your wand," Ollivander said, "Gifted two feathers: one which was put in the wand that gave you," he said as he pointed at Harry's scar, "That scar."

Andrew and Harry stared at the wand in shock and a bit of concern and Ollivander said, "I think we can expect great things from you Mr Potter, great things."

They left and grabbed their things and went to the station, as they walked Andrew asked, "Where is platform nine and three quarters?"

Harry asked someone but they looked at him like he was insane, Andrew and Harry both looked confused and concerned when they saw a woman with several red headed children walk up, Harry heard the word, "Muggles," come from the older woman.

He ran up and said, "Excuse me, can you help us?"

She looked up and saw Andrew and Harry and said, "You poor dears, you going to Hogwarts?"

They nodded and said, "Well, you can follow us."

As they walked after the family Andrew looked concerned as they came up to the wall and two of the children walked through, the woman smiled and said, "Sometimes it's good to get a running start."

"Eh," Andrew shrugged and walked through the wall followed by Harry, Andrew smiled, "There's the train and, well, it looks a bit old doesn't it? But cool."

The woman came through and looked at two kids who looked the same and said, "Fred, George, please help them with their things."

"Oh no," Andrew said, "I got them."

'Nonsense," the woman said, "They'd be delighted to help you."

"Umm, alright," Andrew said as the two boys grabbed their things, Andrew grabbed his owl and Harry's owl and took them with him and thanked her again as they got on the train.

As they found a compartment Harry smiled, "Our wands are interesting, aren't they?"

"Yours is just plain creepy," Andrew said honestly, "It's the brother of the wand that took your parents lives, how is that not creepy?"

Harry smiled, "Well, I like it and I like how yours looked too. I can't believe there's a piece of a dragon in there."

They sat alone talking when a red headed boy joined them and said shyly, "Can I sit here?" They nodded and the boy smiled, "I'm Percy Weasley, you met my brothers outside? The twins carried your things into the train."

"Umm, yeah," Harry smiled, "I'm Harry Potter and this is Andrew Wells."

"Oh my," Percy stammered, "Harry Potter? This is an honour Mr Potter."

Andrew grinned, "He's had more than a few people gape and stare at him. Personally, it's weird."

Percy nodded and finished his stammering and said, "You're American? Why aren't you going to one the American schools?"

"Yeah," Andrew muttered as he explained the last few months and added, "Then a few days ago our letter comes and the Dursley's, my adopted family, went mental, more so than usual.

Harry nodded and smiled, "He's my best friend."

"One of many," Andrew said softly and whispered to Harry, "I'm glad to be your best friend but try to make more than me?"

Percy smiled softly and said, "My brother, Ron, will be rather jealous, I think he was hoping to meet you first."

Before Harry could say anything another red haired boy came in and said, "Percy, here you are." The boy stared at Harry and said loudly, "Blimey, you're Harry Potter ain't you? Can I see your scar?"

"Ron," Percy said quietly, "Perhaps Mr Potter just wants to have a quiet ride?"

"Oi yeah," Ron said as he plopped down next to Percy. Ron looked at Andrew curiously and said, "You're who?"

"I'm Andrew Wells, I'm Harry's friend."

"Oh?" Ron said, "When did you meet him? Wait," Ron's forehead furrowed, "You were with him on the platform?"

"Yeah," Andrew smiled, "I met Harry almost," he began to think to himself, "Six months?"

Harry nodded, "Six months Andrew," he said happily, "You've been my best friend."

Ron's face fell and he muttered, "I wanted to be your best friend."

"Umm, why can't you be friends?" Andrew asked curiously, "Don't you want to be friends with Harry anymore?"

Harry and Andrew looked at Ron puzzled and curiously and Harry said, "You want to be friends."

Ron nodded and Andrew smiled and they talked for a bit when a bushy haired girl stared at them said and said, "Have you seen a toad named Trevor?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "No and how would we know its name? I mean really? Can it talk? I wouldn't be surprised if it could."

"No," she said, "But, umm, if you find it a boy named Neville lost it." Suddenly she stared and said, "You're Harry Potter, right?" At their confused look Harry nodded and she said, "I read all about you in my books."

"Books?" Harry whispered to Andrew, "What books?"

"You did read the books, right?" She asked, "I mean we're muggleborns, right?"

"How'd you know I'm muggleborn?" Andrew asked looking at her, "Is there a sign on me?"

"No, sorry," she said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Andrew frowned as he got up and said, "I'm going to look for that toad."

Harry grinned, "I'll help."

As they walked through the train an old woman looked at them and said, "Something from the trolley dears?"

"Umm," Harry asked, "Have you seen a toad or something like that near here?"

She nodded and said, "The young man found him. Now would you like something from the Trolley?"

"Sure," Andrew said as he pulled out two of the gold coins and picked up something that looked good; two chocolate frogs.

Andrew made a face as he looked at it; they got back in the compartment and opened the box.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, "Eat it quickly before it gets away."

"What do you mean 'gets away?'" Andrew and Harry said together when the frog looked around and hopped out of Andrew's hand.

"Uuugh!" Andrew groaned, "Living food?"

"Take a look," Harry said, "I got a card in mine: Albus Dumbledore?"

"Oh," Ron muttered, "Chocolate frogs have cards in them. I got five Dumbledore cards."

As Harry read out his card Andrew looked at his and saw a red haired man with a huge beard, piercing blue eyes and a sword.

Oi Ron said, "You lucky bastard, you scored a Godric Gryffindor card. Been looking for one for years."

Andrew nodded and looked at Harry's card.

"So," Hermione asked, "Why is an American here anyways?"

Harry explained as she looked at Andrew curiously.

As they travelled Andrew fell into a deep sleep as he was tired, so very tired. He was vaguely aware of Harry falling asleep next to him.

They were both wakened by Hermione yell, "We're here, we're here!"

Harry gestured towards Andrew, who looked at the castle and made a face, "How did no one notice this?"

TBC

How should the sorting go? What Houses do you want them to be put in?

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters 

_**WARNING:**_ I am not following the sorting canon so things might get a little crazy. 

Note: The song the hat sings is from the first book. 

Chapter 2 

As they got off the train Harry noticed the bigger kids leaving by a coach, when they moved to join them Hagrid shook his head and yelled, "Firs years over here, firs years over here."

Andrew looked at the small boats and said, "Umm, Mr Hagrid, I don't know how to sail."

"Oh," Hermione said, "It's magic; we're sent across the lake. All first years do it."

They got onto the boat and Harry smiled at Andrew, who looked nervous and pulled him with him.

Andrew sighed as Harry smiled, "You're going to get sick, aren't you?"

"No," Andrew said as the boat suddenly moved and held to the sides, "I just don't like boats is all."

The boats sailed quickly across the dark water and Andrew sighed; a boat ride that wasn't making him vomi? Nice.

As the boats finally stopped Andrew hopped off and smiled, "Thank you god."

"Come on," Harry said, "The other guys are already on their way."

Andrew dashed after Harry and they walked up towards the castle, Andrew heard some kids ask about sorting.

Ron whispered to Andrew, "My brothers said we had to fight a troll."

"What's this about sorting?" Andrew asked confused.

"Leave it to a muggleborn," Draco sneered, "To not know what the sorting is about."

"Well," Andrew said looking at Draco, "Perhaps if we had heard of it before," and walked off, ignoring Draco.

They walked in and a woman came out wearing a hat, she looked at them and said, "You first years wait for your sorting."

The kids began to talk amongst themselves about what houses they were going to be sorted in, Andrew's ears perked up at the names Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Ron whispered to Harry, "You and we're sure to be lions, our fathers were."

"Lions?" Andrew frowned, "What's that mean?"

Neville answered shyly and said, "Um, my Gran told me that each of the houses has a mascot. Umm, Lions for Gryffindor, snakes for, umm, Slytherin, badgers for Hufflepuff and Ravens or eagles for Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin," Ron said with an angry glare, "Only bad comes from that house; You Know Who came from that house."

Harry paled considerably and Andrew put his hand on his shoulder and said, "What's it matter, if this guy is a jerk then he'd have been a jerk no matter where he came from, that's what my brother said to me."

Some of the kids laughed at that and the woman walked over and said, "Very interesting theory Mr Wells." They fell silent and she looked at them and added, "Come along and you will be called by name."

As they waited at the table where they asked them to wait Harry got more and more nervous, he looked at Andrew and said, "What if I get sorted into this Slytherin Andrew?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "You'll adapt?"

Harry nodded nervously and said, "You're going to be with me, right?"

"Not if you get sorted into Slytherin," Draco said, "Muggleborns never get sorted into Slytherin."

A hat was brought in and an old man smiled and explained the sorting process.

Ron frowned, 'I'm gonna kill Fred, he said we had to fight a troll."

Andrew stared at the hat and nearly freaked out as it started to sing a song:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them 's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve, and chivalrySet Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are trueAnd unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends,Those cunning folks use any meansTo achieve their put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

As names were starting to be called Harry got more and more nervous, he stared at Andrew who smiled comfortingly. Harry squeaked a bit when Andrew smiled again.

Harry walked up the aisle and began to feel self conscious as everyone was staring at him like he was some sort of freak, Andrew grinned at him,

The teachers looked at him curiously; the lady who told them to wait, a sour faced man with greasy hair who glared at him. He sat on the stool and they put the hat on his head.

"Well Mister Potter," it said, "I must say I've been waiting for you."

Harry muttered, "Can people hear you?"

It laughed, "Hear me? I should say not, this is all in your head. Now let me see what we have here?"

"Mmm, curious; you fit more towards Slytherin's ideals than towards its facts, you have a thirst to prove yourself and Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness... but I can see that your ambitions are nowhere near what they might have been. You are lucky young sir that you two have not paid a greater price. You have courage but it is tempered with a thirst for knowledge, if only more children arrived with such thirst then this school might actually be at the levels that Britain tries to portray it. Word of advice young mister Potter: the classes cater to the lowest common denominator, it would be wise who goes beyond the limited structure provided by the ministry mandated curriculum... yes and on top of that; no old man will be able to tell ME that they know my job better than...grr... better be _**RAVENCLAW!"**_

The Ravenclaws broke out into a wild cheer while Dumbledore looked like he was about to choke on something.

Harry looked down as the badge he wore turned blue and gold, Professor Flitwick looked positively pleased while Minerva McGonagall looked slightly disappointed.

As Harry walked down to the Ravenclaw table he hoped Andrew could be in his house.

Andrew looked at Ron, who stared at Harry in shock and said, "A raven? He's a raven? I know I'll be a badger, won't I?"

"Umm, you're whatever you want to be?" Andrew said confused.

Ron calmed down a bit a bit and said, "You think so?"

Andrew gave a shrug and Ron noticeably cringed when his name was called, 'I know I'll be a lion; mum and dad were lions, so were all of the Weasley's before me.' He saw Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table smirking at him.

When he sat down on the stool the hat muttered, "What's this, another Weasley? Wait, something's odd about you, isn't it?"

"What?" Ron squeaked, "What?"

It snickered and said, "I sense ambition in you Mr Weasley; you don't want to be overshadowed by your brothers, do you? Or live in anyone's shadow. You want to make a new destiny? Very well, you'll do well in _**SLYTHERIN!"**_

Ron turned white, he noticed that Snape looked a bit pale too as Draco suddenly stared in shock and yelled, "A _Weasley_ in _Slytherin!"_

Ron squeaked as his badge turned into an elegant green and silver and he walked down to join his new house. Percy, Fred and George were staring at him in shock and the twins looked lost and quite confused.

"Wells, Andrew," the lady called, as he walked he saw Harry smile at him and waved.

As he sat down, the hat was placed on his head and it said, "Now aren't you an interesting one Mr Wells, let me see what I can see."

"Ah Mr Wells, you are practically loyalty incarnate! I can see your bonds to your family but they are nowhere near as strong as the bond to your young friend... Oh dear, though I think you would be lost in mediocrity if I were to force you into the house of badgers. You're certainly intelligent enough to fit in with the Raven's but the special rules of that house would have you be even further from your young friend than if you were sent to an alternate school... Hmm, that could be good and the bravery you hold when you stood against those bullies... your willingness to go against tradition... oh my yes… you will be in the perfect position to get Your house back on track closer to its original ideals than the farce it has become... to you Mr Wells I put you in the brave and noble house of _**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

The Gryffindor table clapped as he walked towards them but Andrew saw how disappointed Harry looked, he smiled reassuringly at Harry who gave him a weak smile of his own.

He sat down and the older man gave a speech and warnings about where it was alright to walk in the school and were it wasn't, he added, "Before we start our welcoming feast I think we could sing the Hogwarts School Song and, of course, please use your own tune."

After the song Andrew tried to clear his ears and suddenly saw mounds of food appear: roast chicken, beef and other British foods that made him homesick for American food.

Andrew ate a bit of beef and looked at the almost scared looks on the twin's faces.

He smiled at them and asked, "Okay, what's wrong guys?"

Fred frowned, "We prank the new Slytherins sometimes but."

George added, "Now our little Ronniekins is a snake."

Both asked, "What do we do? We can't even do a joke if it gets Ron."

"Umm," Andrew said, "Stop playing jokes on them? I mean it's not nice."

They looked aghast for a moment and George said, "Where's your Gryffindor pride?"

"Not here yet," Andrew said getting confused, "So what is so bad about Ron being in Slytherin anyways?"

Percy sighed, "Let me answer Andrew; Weasley's have always been lions, though, hmm, we may have had a badger or two but never a Raven or a Slytherin."

"Oh," George said, "Dad hates Slytherins, he might take it well."

"Or mom," Fred said softly, "She'll send a howler for sure and it'll be a right nasty one too."

Andrew looked at Ron's terrified face and the odd looks the other Slytherins were giving him; they didn't look afraid, they looked more concerned than anything.

After dinner came dessert, Andrew saw Harry's eyes widened considerably at the blocks of sparkling ice cream and other treats, their eyes met for a moment and Harry looked a bit down, that he wouldn't be able to share a room with Andrew again.

During dessert Andrew took a chance and looked around; some of the teachers looked a bit confused and the old man looked a bit upset.

As the desserts faded Albus said quietly, "You will now be escorted to your new houses and, again, welcome to Hogwarts."

Harry rushed over to see Andrew, he give him a hug and muttered, "Don't want to be separated."

Andrew hugged back and said, "We aren't separated, we're still in the same school and I'll see you around Harry, you know I won't stop being your friend."

Professor Flitwick came down and said, "Of course my boy, it's alright if you still make friends outside your house, I insist on it. And," Filius added, "Mr Potter, I am beyond pleased to have you in my house, very pleased and Mr Wells, you may visit if you wish but you must guess the riddles to enter but no help, you must figure it out on your own."

Harry's smile turned wide, he nodded and went off to join his house.

"Mr Wells, please come with me now," Minerva said, "You must be told the password to Gryffindor tower so you can get in."

Andrew nodded and followed after her, he saw Percy, George and Fred talking to Ron about something.

The twins looked at him and Fred said, "Not to worry, just telling him that mum and dad won't be angry that he's a snake."

George grinned and said, "I'll go with you Andrew, show you where to go and such."

As Ron saw Andrew walk away with his brothers, he looked nervous when Snape suddenly grabbed his shoulder and said, "Weasley, you best come with me now." 

TBC 

How should the Weasleys react to Ron's sorting? Should he get a Howler from mom? How will Dumbledore react to Harry's sorting? 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 3 

Andrew was still sleeping when he felt someone tap him on his head; he woke up and saw Neville looking at him worriedly. Andrew blinked his eyes and muttered, "Not time for school yet, is it?"

"Umm, Mr Wells," Neville said, "I need help; Trevor's gone missing."

"Oh," Andrew said as he looked up at Neville and looked outside as the sky beginning to turn pink as the dawn came. He sighed, "Might as well bring him in."

"Please Mr Wells," Neville asked, "Can you help me?"

Andrew sighed as he stretched awake and said, "You're Neville, right?"

Neville nodded and said, "Yes, Neville Longbottom and you are Harry Potter's friend?"

"Yep," Andrew yawned as he got up and gave Neville a smile, "He's actually very approachable."

As they walked out of their shared room Andrew smiled. "You can call me Andrew, alright Neville?"

"Sure," Neville squeaked, "And also thanks, for helping me."

Andrew nodded, as they searched the common room for the toad Andrew sighed, "Neville, how'd you lose him anyways?"

"He keeps getting away from me," Neville said, "He was a gift from my Uncle, Algie gave him to me when I got my letter."

"Maybe get a cat?" Andrew said as he looked under the couch and smiled as he reached in and pulled out a squirming toad.

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed as he hugged the toad close to him, causing the toad a bit of distress.

Andrew frowned, "Too late to go back to sleep, I guess we could talk for a bit, I'd like to get to know my bunk mate."

"Oh, umm, sure," Neville stammered out, and again Neville muttered, "Sorry for waking you so early."

"It's alright," Andrew said, "Probably would've slept in, I could hardly sleep last night."

Neville began to tell about how his Grandmother thought he was a squib and Andrew stopped him and said, "A squib?"

"Oh, a squib is a child born without magic, it happens to magical families occasionally," Neville frowned, "And I had no accidental magic so they thought I was a squib."

Andrew winced and said, "Alright."

"So," Neville muttered, "You and Harry Potter, how'd you meet?"

"Oh, I was sent here as a special exchange program a few months ago," Andrew said, "And the people hosting me were the people, and I stress this, taking care of Harry and they took me in."

As they talked Andrew heard stirring in the other rooms and said, "Time for the day to begin I think."

The day began in full swing, Andrew and Neville went to the great hall and Andrew saw plates of food and wondered just where did the food come from? Who made it?

He saw Harry and waved; Harry rushed over and said, "Hi Andrew, how'd you sleep? I missed having you around."

"Umm, Harry," Andrew said, "I missed you too, wanna eat with us or is there some law where you can sit and eat?"

"Nope," Harry shook his head as he sat right down next to Andrew and began to eat, "So I have a nice dorm; I share it with another boy, his name's Terry Boot. He's nice I guess, he just stares at me and my scar."

Andrew smiled and said, "I share my dorm with Neville Longbottom, he's over there."

"Hi," Harry said waving, "I'm Harry Potter."

Neville turned pale and suddenly fainted; Harry looked uneasy and said, "I'll get going."

"It's not your fault," Andrew sighed as he picked Neville up and said, "Neville, wake up."

"Sorry Andrew," Neville stammered, "It's just that he said hi to me."

Harry whispered, "Please Neville, I'd like to be treated normally if you please? This "boy who lived" stuff is rather unsettling."

Andrew nodded his agreement and muttered, "He's been having people look at him like he's a movie star or a freak."

"Ever since we came here," Harry said quietly, "The only one who doesn't look at me like that is Andrew."

'So Harry," Andrew asked, "What's your first class? Mine's potions with Severus Snape."

"I think I got that too," Harry frowned trying to think, "Let me see."

Harry read his schedules and said, "Yeah, looks like I got it too but this afternoon."

"Oi," Fred whispered, "Snape isn't a fan of us lions, he favours the snakes."

George added, "And be careful Andrew, he tends to ask questions that only older students will know, so don't let him trap you."

"How's your brother doing?" Andrew asked, "Ron looked upset last night, I mean he looked really upset."

"Haven't talked to him," Fred muttered, "He's so upset, he just ran off from us when we tried to talk to him this morning."

"Don't you play pranks on students?" Andrew asked, "Maybe he was afraid that he'd get attacked or something."

The twins looked at each other nervously and Percy sighed, "Mom wasn't happy to hear that Ron got sorted into Slytherin, she sent him a howler this morning and that really upset him."

Andrew sighed, "Well maybe she'll calm down, it's just a school thing, right?"

"It's not just a school thing," Neville said quietly, "There hasn't been a dark wizard alive that wasn't from Slytherin."

"Oh," Andrew mumbled, "But it's not fair to generalize everyone in the house as bad, I mean is Ron bad?"

The Twins shook their heads and George muttered, "He's not bad."

Fred continued, "Sometimes thick headed and definitely has mum's temper."

"Also," George said, "He accidentally made Ginny cry, remember when he took a piece of her birthday cake?"

The three of them laughed and Percy steadied himself and said, "She actually chased him through the house screaming, 'He took a bite of my cake before I got to blow the candles out.'"

"Maybe you guys should send letters back?" Harry said softly, "She can't be that mad over this, right?"

Percy frowned, "I'm thinking she is, mum was never very accepting of Slytherins but maybe you're right and it was just anger."

Andrew looked up and saw Snape walking with Ron back into the hall, Snape shot the red heads a glare and walked over and stared at Percy.

"Next time," Severus said, "If your mother sends a Howler, make sure it's at a reasonable time and that it _isn't_ delivered to the dorm rooms."

"How'd it get in there?" Percy asked, "Howlers are delivered by owls and they can't usually deliver to the dorms."

Severus gave them a glare and said, "Trust me, I intend to find out and now I won't have your mother upsetting any of those under my care."

Ron looked embarrassed and sat down at the Slytherin table; Percy ran after him and started talking to him.

Andrew went back to his breakfast eating another sausage when Harry sat next to him and started to eat with him. Andrew began to think about the summer; the Dursleys would most likely not let him back so he'd have to think this over.

After breakfast they walked up to the potions class, Harry looked nervous, 'That Snape guy seemed to be so cross all the time and,' Harry thought, 'He's looking at me in that way too.'

'Well,' Andrew frowned; he had his cauldron and made a face, he actually owned a cauldron maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

As he sat down Harry joined him as the Professor walked in.

Snape looked around at his students and looked at the Slytherins, 'They're all ready set up,' he thought with pride, he noticed Potter and that other young man, 'Wells? Ah yes, that was his last name,' were setting up. Severus gave his best sneer and said, "I am Professor Snape and I will be instructing you in the ancient and noble art of brewing and preparing potions. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on Death."

Andrew's curiosity was piqued, he wondered what kind of potions they'd be making when the Professor looked at Harry and asked, "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? And what do you get when you mix Asphodel and Wormwood together? And what is a Bezoar?"

Harry's brow furrowed, he didn't know what the difference was as this was his first class.

When Harry didn't answer Snape gave a smirk and said, "For your information Potter: Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the nameof Aconite."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling stupid.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw," Snape said as he went to write on the blackboard about their lessons.

'Is this professional behaviour?' Andrew thought to himself and began to copy the words Snape had written on the board.

By the end of class Harry was almost in tears and Andrew was sure the Professor was picking on Harry a lot. This kind of behaviour wouldn't have been tolerated in any other school and he knew that.

Andrew watched Harry leave and he looked at Snape and said respectfully, "Umm, Mr Snape, is there a reason you seemed to, I don't know, oh yes," he snapped his fingers as he found the words he was looking for, "Pounce on Harry?"

"Wells," Snape said giving his best glare, "This is a subject you do not want to get into."

'Alright,' Andrew thought, as he left he wondered if he could lobby a complaint about the blatant favouritism Mr Snape showed towards Slytherin if it continues, he had counted several times when the points had been given to Slytherin. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'I'm probably just pissed about how he treated Harry, maybe that's how all of the teachers acted.'

"Hey Harry," Andrew asked, "Are you feeling better Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "The Twins said that Professor Snape is always like that to anyone who isn't in Slytherin."

"Hmm, we'll get some lunch," Andrew said, "And I got Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell."

"Hey Andrew," Harry asked, "Do you think Hogwarts has a movie night?"

"No," Andrew frowned, "If they did I'd go out and get the star wars movies."

"I liked it when you made the Dursleys rent them from the store," Harry giggled, "And Dudley was so afraid of Darth Vader and the Rancor."

"Hey, he's a scary guy and the Rancor," Andrew giggled, "But yeah, it was funny. But it wasn't funny when he woke us all up with his screams of terror."

Harry hugged Andrew again and said, "Maybe we can do it again this summer?"

As they walked Andrew frowned, "Your aunt wasn't happy about me being a wizard, was she?"

Harry shook his head and Andrew continued, "I doubt she'd let me back there."

"Really?" Harry asked almost afraid, "I mean they have to, right? They told everyone that you're their adopted child, I heard Aunt Petunia telling some the neighbours that they took you in because it was the right thing to do."

"Well, maybe I could write to one of my cousins, I got a few that mom and dad alienated for various reasons," Andrew said with a frown, "And I might be able to convince them to take us in."

Harry's eyes widened, "Really? Who'd take us in?"

"Don't know," Andrew frowned, "I got an aunt in New York who might, she liked me and always was trying to get me to visit her. An Uncle but I'm not sure where he is," Andrew groaned, "We never got into contact and I can't expect him to take me out of the blue, let alone both of us."

When they got in to the Great Hall Andrew and Harry sat down and began to eat, Harry looked around as the food came and muttered, "Where do you think the food comes from?"

"Oh," Hermione said as she came in, "They have what they call house elves make it, they also take it away."

Andrew and Harry looked around and Harry muttered, "Don't see any elves, do you Andrew?"

"Nope, maybe they're invisible or something like that?" Andrew said as he looked under the table.

"Its house elf magic," Hermione said, "Only they can do it really well."

Andrew smiled and said, "Cool, but yeah Harry, I'll send a letter to both my aunt and Uncle and see if they can take us in or if they even that know the Dursleys took me in."

"I hope they can help," Harry said quietly, "I'm not sure the Dursleys will treat me any better now." 

TBC 

Who do you want Andrew's aunt and uncle to be? But they aren't related to each other and they are from different shows. Should Andrew and Harry convince Dumbledore to start a movie night? If so which movie should be first? Should Andrew talk to Snape about how he treats Harry in class? Will Ron be able to reconcile with his family? 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 4 

Two months later Andrew frowned, not a response from his aunt. He knew the owl delivered the letter so maybe the school owls weren't that good at delivering letters; he looked at Nicholas, his owl, and tied the letter to his claw and said, "Take this to the normal post office."

He gave Nicholas a piece of meat and sent him on his way.

Harry ran up and said, "Umm, happy Halloween Andrew."

"Hey Harry," Andrew said, "How was your potions class today?"

"Better I guess, I've been reading those text books and I think Snape found a new person to scare. How was your Charms class? I heard you and the Slytherins were learning the floating spell today."

"Yeah," Andrew frowned, "He's scarring Neville, who by the way wakes up peeing the bed because he's terrified to death of Snape."

Harry winced and muttered, "Poor Neville, how's he handing it?"

"Umm," Andrew frowned, "He's crawled into my bed on more than one occasion, cuddling me like a teddy bear."

"And yeah," Andrew said with a grimace, "My partner Seamus Finnegan, he's a nice boy by the way, caused the feather to explode," Harry laughed a bit and Andrew gave a smile and said, "At least it wasn't too bad."

"Oh," Harry said, trying to keep the small bit of jealously down. He liked cuddling with Andrew but he knew that Neville was scared, 'Snape still scare me,' he thought, 'It's like he's wanting me to fail.'

Andrew sighed, "Its annoying actually because the toad crawls into my bed too and it's cold and slimy too."

"Well," Harry smiled, "Its Halloween, I heard that they have a big party here; candy and everything."

"Candy?" Andrew groaned, "I've had more candy than I have had in my entire life."

"So," Harry frowned sadly, "No word from your aunt?"

"No," Andrew said with a grimace, "I think she's busy or maybe just doesn't want to deal with me."

"Your Uncle, Andrew," Harry said hopefully, "You sent a letter, right?"

"That's the thing," Andrew smiled, "He has even less reason to want me around, every time I remember mom even trying to talk to him there was yelling."

Harry winced, he didn't like yelling, he never liked yelling.

"It's alright," Andrew said, "I met my Uncle only a few times; he's a really nice man, not like Vernon at all."

"Well, maybe he'll write back," Harry said softly, "I really hope he can help you."

"Both of us Harry," Andrew said, "Us, there's no reason I can see at least why you have to stay at the Dursleys."

Harry grinned and sat next to him and said, "What class do you have next?"

"Oh, umm, Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall," Andrew said, "Then I'm going to the feast, you wanna come with me?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "I do want to go to the feast with you and Professor McGonagall is nice, has she done the cat thing in front of you?"

"Yeah," Andrew said excitedly, "I asked her how to do it and she said that if I really want to learn I can. Apparently it's really hard, it took her years to learn and excuse me Harry, gotta go."

As Harry watched Andrew rush out he sat down and began to think, he liked Hogwarts a lot but no one really explained anything to him or about his parents.

Albus looked at Harry and frowned slightly, 'He's in Ravenclaw, why?' Though Flitwick had told him that Harry was an exceptional student with a thirst for knowledge and that concerned him a lot, it was like Riddle when he came to Hogwarts but he was a Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw.

He walked over and said, "Hello Harry, how are you today?"

"Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry stammered out, "I'm fine, can't wait for the feast tonight."

"Ah yes," Albus smiled, "I tried to get a troupe of dancing skeletons but they were regretfully unavailable."

"Skeletons?" Harry gulped, "Not sure if I like that."

Albus chuckled a bit and said, "Well that's alright, you're still new to our world."

"Umm, Headmaster," Harry asked in a shy voice, "Could you tell me something?"

"Certainly my boy," Albus said, pleased that Harry was starting to trust him.

"Thanks," Harry said, "How would my parents have felt about me being in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor like they were?"

"Oh," Albus muttered, he had an idea what James would've said but Lily was always harder to figure out though she would've been proud of Harry where ever he ended up, except possibly for Slytherin.

"Your father," Albus said, "Would've tried to get you re-sorted." At Harry's confused look Albus frowned and said, "The pure blooded families, or at least some of them, have distaste for certain houses."

Harry listened to Albus talk about families and used words he didn't understand just yet.

"So," Albus said, "Your friend Andrew, what was he writing in his letters? I've noticed him write a fair bit of them over the last few months."

"Oh, umm, he was trying to talk to his aunt in New York," Harry said softly, "He's seeing about her taking us in but," Harry frowned, "It isn't going well for us."

Albus nodded and said, "My boy, I'll see you soon," and walked out leaving Harry to read.

After transfigurations Andrew trotted down to the great hall when he saw Ron sitting down in one of the alcoves, he smiled and said, "Umm, hi Ron, how are you doing?"

Ron sighed, "Good I suppose, I've written to mum and dad but they're still not talking to me and Percy and the Twins told me that dad's willing to talk but mum's still angry."

"And how are your housemates treating you?" Andrew asked, "Mine are alright, they seem fairly tolerant of me and my newness here."

"Umm, better than I thought," Ron said surprised, 'A few of them even tried to get their parents to intercede on my behalf."

Before Andrew could answer a cynical voice said, "You seem surprised that we would do that?"

They both looked and saw Professor Snape.

"I'm not," Andrew said, "I don't have much to do with the Slytherins but, other than a few bad apples, they seem somewhat decent."

"Those bad apples are most likely Crabbe and Goyle," Ron groused, "They still call me blood traitor."

"You mean the guys who follow the pale haired kid?" Andrew asked, "Because if they're the bad apples then I agree."

Severus nodded, "Quite Mr Wells and now Mr Weasley, we are going to have to talk to your parents about this."

Ron nodded as Severus took him away and Andrew waved goodbye, as he headed to the great hall and gaped as the floating candles also had pumpkins floating in the air and the tables had tonnes of candy. He shuddered, the British candy was a bit sweeter than what he was used to.

Harry ran up holding a treat filled pumpkin and said, "Got a pumpkin for you Andrew."

"Oh, I could've gotten one myself Harry," Andrew smiled as he took the pumpkin from Harry.

They sat down and began to eat when Harry moved closer to Andrew and said, "You wanna visit the Ravenclaw tower one day? It's really nice: blue and gold everywhere and really airy inside, we can see all around."

"One day," Andrew said as he took a look at a desert called pumpkin pasty and almost made a face, it was like pie just smaller.

"What's the Gryffindor tower like Andrew?" Harry asked, "Are there really talking lions?"

"Who told you that nonsense?" Andrew laughed, "There aren't talking lions. But it's nice; I got a nice view of the lake."

"Maybe I could visit it one day Andrew?" Harry said, "We're high too but I'd like to see your view as well."

"I'll ask Professor McGonagall about it," Andrew said smiling as he bit into one of the lollipops.

"Cool," Harry said, "But you should come my place too, its fun; they make up riddles for us to guess at. I really like it there."

"I'm glad," Andrew said, "And how do you have fun there? We play chess; its fun but what I wouldn't do for a gameboy right about now."

Harry giggled and nodded as he ate another piece of pie, Andrew frowned and said, "Harry, don't eat yourself sick, alright? Gorging is never good, trust me. My brother ate five bags of candies one night and he ended up puking them all up."

Before Harry could ask more questions Professor Quirrell ran in and yelled, "There's a troll in the dungeons! There's a troll in the dungeons!" and promptly fainted.

"Trolls are real?" Andrew asked himself, he saw Harry looking a bit pale, "Harry," he whispered, "You alright?"

"No," Harry whispered, "I read up on trolls in the library; they're so big and well…"

"Ah, okay," Andrew said as he looked around and frowned, where was Hermione? They didn't hang out that much but she was nice. He groaned as he looked up and grabbed one of the girls and asked, "Where is Hermione?"

"She was in the bathroom," the girl said confused as they were being led away.

"Crap Harry," Andrew said, "You get to your dorms, I have to go look for a girl, alright?"

"No," Harry said, "I'm coming with you."

"Harry," Andrew sighed, "I'm going to be fine. Hermione's probably just lost; she just needs me to find her."

"Going with you Andrew," Harry said his green eyes flashing angrily, "Trolls are bigger than Dudley and Uncle Vernon."

"Hmmph!" Andrew snorted, "Probably not as mean though," and laughed as Harry giggled.

'Where is she?' Andrew thought as he grabbed Harry's hand and ran downstairs to the bathrooms.

Andrew looked at the girl's bathroom and sighed, he was about to open the door when Harry grabbed his hand and said, "It's the girl's bathroom."

"Umm, I think it's alright if there's a rampaging troll," Andrew said, "That makes it alright if the troll is real I suppose."

"Hermione," Andrew called, "Are you in here?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Get in quick, I think its close by."

As they got in Hermione looked at them and said, "What are you two doing here? It's dangerous!"

They heard loud, thumping sounds.

Andrew looked at Harry, who was pale and whispered, "You alright Harry?"

"It sounds like when Dudley jumped up and down on my room in the cupboard before you made them let me stay with you," Harry whispered sadly.

Andrew's face turned red as he remembered seeing that, he didn't like that.

Suddenly, with a loud crash, the troll broke through the wall, Andrew hazarded a look and thought, 'Wow, it's big, _really_ big.'

They went still as it looked around, they heard grunting but that was all and Harry wondered if it was talking but he didn't find much on their language.

The troll looked around; it was sure that the young ones were here; it growled and started to rip the doors when it found them.

Andrew grabbed Harry's hand and ran out followed by Hermione; they managed to get out of the bathroom.

It followed them when it stopped and looked at them confused, it scratched its head as it walked towards them and it began grunting frantically while pointing at them.

"Umm, not that I'm complaining," Andrew asked, "But why is it not attacking us?"

"Let's not question good fortune," Hermione whispered quietly.

The Troll looked at them and put its club down and began gesture frantically again, Andrew made a face and asked, "Its playing charades?"

A loud, "_Stupefy!" _suddenly caused the troll to collapse, they looked up and saw the professors come in.

Severus looked at them and said, "Wells, Granger and Potter, what are you doing down here?"

Andrew and Harry looked uneasy when Hermione said, "Clearly they came to help me; I had heard there was a troll here and thought I could fight it."

"Well," Albus sighed, "No one's hurt and that is the important thing, please go to your dorms."

As they walked past the professors Andrew noticed the unconscious form of the DADA teacher and made a face 'That's out teacher?' he thought not for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said as soon as they were out of earshot, "I didn't mean to get you two in trouble."

"Ah, best Halloween for me at least," Andrew giggled, "An actual troll, I don't think we have trolls in Sunnydale."

Harry nodded and Andrew, as they separated said, "Happy Halloween Harry, I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to them as they walked into Gryffindor and he walked to Ravenclaw. 

TBC 

Still taking suggestions for who should be Andrew's aunt and uncle. 

I will be writing the first Christmas for Andrew and Harry next. 

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Warning: Some M/M kissing in this chapter. 

Chapter 5 

Harry looked out at the softly falling snow, Andrew and he were still friends but it was hard being in different houses and since Halloween Andrew had found new friends, some who glared at Harry for trying to get Andrew's attention.

'Andrew never treated me any differently,' Harry thought sadly but he heard Andrew's friends talking about stupid little Potter trying to act like he was a lion when he was just a nerdy little raven.

They were here basically by themselves, only the Weasley's were here and Andrew, who was actually pleased as punch about the fact that his uncle had wrote back.

'Stupid holidays,' Harry thought, he was the only one in Ravenclaw tower and he felt alone.

Meanwhile Andrew was with Professor Flitwick working on Harry's Christmas present, Filius chuckled inwardly and said, "My boy, Harry will adore this present."

"Yeah, thanks for your help," Andrew said as he held up the friendship bracelet; it was made of finely woven strands of silver and copper. He frowned; he wanted it to be a bit prettier.

"Now," Filius said smiling, "The charms we placed on it are most ingenious."

"Yeah, ever since the Weasley's told me about that clock that tells them where they are and how they doing," Andrew said, "I've wanted one for Harry."

"My boy," Filius said, "Would you let Harry into Gryffindor tower? There were no Ravenclaws who stayed in Hogwarts this year and Harry is very lonely."

"Hey yeah, he'd love it. I'll invite him tonight at dinner," Andrew said smiling, "I can give him his present too."

As they walked out of the Charms room Filius smiled, "Harry's not what I expected, when he came in I nearly fell off my seat. But," Filius frowned, "He's rather shy, almost painfully so."

Andrew's smile faded and he said, "Didn't Harry tell anyone?"

"Tell us what?" Filius frowned, "He speaks to me often as I talk to him about his parents."

"Umm, the Dursleys aren't very good caregivers," Andrew frowned, "When I came to stay with them I saw them make him pull weeds and he ended up getting his hands covered in welts because of stinging nettles."

"Oh my!" Filius frowned, "I do know the plant. Were you able to treat his injuries?"

"Not for about four days," Andrew frowned, "Apparently his cousin told him that I'd beat him up too."

Filius looked down and sighed, "I will have to bring this to the attention of the headmaster as Harry mentioned nothing to us."

Andrew nodded, "It would be for the best if you can help him, I'm trying too you know?"

Filius nodded and said, "Mr Wells, it also occurs to me that I know nothing about you yourself, other than you and Harry's bravery at Halloween."

'Oh, umm, well," Andrew frowned, "I'm from the States from a small town near LA, I came here because of an exchange program."

"Dear me," Filius smiled, "But why stay? I'd thought such programs were usually only limited times?"

"That? Yeah," Andrew frowned, "My parents and brother disappeared and the Dursleys took me in, I think they adopted me but I'm not sure."

"Ah well," Filius said, "What's done is done." He looked at Andrew and smiled, "So have you decided what kind of branch of magic appeals to you?"

"Oh, umm," Andrew said, "Well, I like Potions even if Professor Snape is a bit, you know? And transfigurations, that's nice too, Charms are good, other than Seamus setting the feather on fire that is. However," Andrew frowned, "Divination is a bit out there, I just can't get it."

"That is a tricky thing," Filius said shaking his head, "Prophecies are a very tricky thing, you know that?"

Andrew shrugged, "That's why I don't try to predict the future."

"Good on you boy," Filius said smiling widely, "Now I'll see you later."

As Andrew walked into the great hall he saw Harry sitting down, looking at a book and looking glum, he snuck up and said, "Hey Harry."

Harry looked up startled for a moment and smiled shyly at Andrew and said, "Its Christmas Eve, my first ever happy Christmas I think."

"Yeah," Andrew said as he sat down, "Harry, I heard that you're all alone in the Ravenclaw tower and have been for about two days, why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't know if you'd want me around," Harry sniffed a bit.

"I want you around," Andrew said with a large smile, "You can stay in my room, doesn't that sound fun?"

"Really Andrew?" Harry said happily, "I can?"

"Can't have my best friend by himself," Andrew said, "Or, if you don't want to, then I'll leave you alone."

"No," Harry grinned, "I want to spend time with you."

"Okay," Andrew said, "So after dinner you come with me, alright?"

As they ate dinner Harry smiled; he got to spend Christmas Eve with his friends and that was so cool. He wondered vaguely if Andrew would like the small present he bought for him, thank god Hedwig knew how to pick things up from the store.

"So," Harry asked, "Neville's gone for the holidays?"

"Yeah," Andrew grinned, "No more cold toad in my trousers, Trevor is weird that way."

"Ewww!" Harry said as he stuck his tongue out at the idea of something cold and slimy crawling down Andrew's trousers."

After dinner Andrew fumbled with the bracelet, he wanted to give it to Harry now but he also liked tradition and kind of wanted to see Harry's eyes light up with joy in the morning.

At the Gryffindor entrance Andrew said the password and pulled Harry in, Harry looked disappointed and said, "There aren't any talking lions?"

"Nope," Andrew said, "Tapestries, sofas and paintings and our dorms, I'll show you where you're gonna sleep."

Andrew led Harry to his dorm and said, "This is mine and Neville's dorm, nothing special but."

"I think its perfect Andrew," Harry said happily.

"Oh you're just happy to have me, your living teddy bear, back," Andrew teased.

Harry gave a shy smile as Andrew went behind a privacy curtain to change and came out in his pyjamas.

"You can change Harry, if you want," Andrew said, "It's going to be an early morning tomorrow."

The next morning Fred and George went to wake Andrew and Harry up, only to see Harry clinging to Andrew tightly. Harry looked like he was sleeping but Andrew was awake.

"Awww," Fred said, "Look at them; reminds me of when Ron used to crawl into Charlie's bed, remember George?"

Andrew shushed them and said, "Let him sleep."

"You wake him," George whispered, "He's got some presents."

As the twins left Andrew whispered, "Harry, wake up," he heard Harry mumble and held on tighter. "Come on Harry," Andrew said, "It's Christmas and you got presents."

Harry woke up and said, "Presents?"

"Yeah, it's Christmas," Andrew giggled, "Didn't you remember?"

"Quite," Harry grinned, "I wonder what kind of presents we got?"

Andrew fingered the package he had managed to wrap for Harry and said, "With Professor Flitwick's help I made this for you," and pulled out a brightly wrapped box.

Harry looked at Andrew who nodded and took the box; he unwrapped it carefully and saw the bracelet. As Harry's eyes began to water Andrew looked concerned and was about to try to console Harry when he was tackled by Harry and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Andrew," Harry gushed as he kept hugging Andrew.

"You're welcome," Andrew grunted as Harry let go.

Harry's eyes were wide as he admired the bracelet and said, "I love it Andrew, I really do, it's."

"Oi lovebirds," George yelled, "Get in here, there are other presents here you know?"

Andrew and Harry walked out and Harry grinned widely at the small pile of presents.

Harry ran over to look at the pile of presents, there were more for him? He fingered the bracelet slightly; he had gotten Andrew a box of candy. He felt horrible; Andrew gave him this incredible gift and he gave Andrew candy.

As they walked Andrew noticed that the twins were avoiding a couple of presents that had belonged to him, Harry passed Andrew a hard box and said, "Umm, it's not as beautiful as your gift to me."

Harry passed it over to Andrew who opened it up and said, "Its wonderful Harry, I love candy."

"Really Andrew," Harry asked, "It's not too bad?"

Andrew hugged Harry slightly and sighed happily.

"Oh go on," Fred said, "You boys get a room."

Harry turned red as Andrew laughed and let each other go, Andrew muttered, "Now where did we get these other presents from?"

"Those are from our mum," Percy growled, "Most likely a jumper or two; she makes them for friends and family."

"Why did she send us presents?" Andrew grumbled, "We met her once and only for a few moments, then she ordered you two to put our stuff on the train."

Percy shrugged as Andrew unwrapped one of the presents and he saw a gold and red wool jumper with a stylised A on the front. Andrew made a face and said, "I can't wear this: its wool and I have skin allergies to wool, I get really itchy."

"Oh," Percy said, "Can I have it?" Andrew nodded and Percy waved his wand and had a grin as the bold red and gold turned into an elegant green and silver, with a large R replacing the A.

"Cool," Andrew giggled, "Was that transfiguration?"

"Quite," Percy said, "McGonagall taught us a few years ago. You'll learn it in, I think, your fourth year."

Percy and the twins wrapped it up in Chudley Cannons wrapping paper and wrote, '_No matter what mum says Ron, you're our baby brother and we support you, even if you are a snake_.'

"Could you give it to him for us?" George asked, "I doubt he'd trust us to do anything."

"Okay," Andrew said as he saw Harry pull out a blanket of some sort.

"Andrew," Harry said, "This is from someone, I don't know who though. They say it belonged to my father."

"Cool," Andrew sad, "Is it a blanket?"

Harry wrapped the blanket around himself and disappeared from view, Andrew looked for Harry and Harry became visible again."

Andrew giggled, "Cool, it makes you invisible."

"Yeah," Harry giggled slightly.

The day passed slowly as Harry played a flute that Hagrid made for him, or at least tried too, they both frowned at the fifty pence coin the Dursleys sent Harry, Andrew frowned because they sent him a thing of dish soap so they ate a bit of the candy Harry bought.

Andrew looked at a book he had received from Professor Flitwick on a guide to Duelling through the ages, he read the note and said, "_For you and Harry. It is never too soon to learn how to protect yourself if you wish. After classes I would be delighted to show both of you more." _

"Wow," Harry giggled holding the coin up, "Fifty pence. But that book is brilliant, you going to do it?"

"Yep, now you can get the finer things in life," Andrew giggled, "And yeah, Professor Flitwick's a good guy and I like him, you want to come with me?"

"Yeah," Harry said excitedly, "It sounds fun, it really does."

"Okay, I'll let him know that we would be honoured if he wanted to teach us," Andrew grinned.

"Can we go out?" Harry asked, "I mean can we go look around?"

Andrew nodded as they walked towards the great hall, the twins walked past them and they waved at them. They suddenly had a look of horror on their faces when they saw which door Andrew and Harry were going through and they both yelled as one, "_Not that door!" _

"What?" Andrew said as he and Harry walked through the door and were promptly stuck to the floor.

"Why can't we move?" Andrew asked calmly while trying to keep Harry from panicking.

"Sorry mate," Fred frowned, "That mistletoe up there is a special breed we enchanted for a reason."

George winced and said, "We were trying to catch Professor's Snape and McGonagall there."

"Get us unstuck now," Andrew said, "Please? I think Harry's getting a bit self conscious."

Both twins looked guilty and Fred said, "Umm, we can't. We worked it so we couldn't undo it ourselves either."

Andrew's eye began to twitch noticeably and he said, "How do we get free?"

"You, umm," Fred said as he rubbed the back of his head, "You, umm, kiss."

Harry's eyes went wide and muttered, "Kiss? Andrew has to kiss me?"

The twins nodded and George, mirroring his brother's actions, nervously rubbed his head too and added, "There's a stick on me charm that the mistletoe creates."

Andrew and Harry looked at each other nervously; Andrew licked his lips nervously and said, "Sorry Harry."

"It's alright Andrew," Harry said softly.

Andrew kissed Harry slightly, 'Hmm," he thought, 'This isn't too bad for a first kiss.'

Harry's mind was reeling; he liked kissing a lot a lot. He thought, 'Hmm, Andrew tasted nice.'

"Umm," George said laughing, "A quick peck would do it mate."

Andrew broke the kiss off and pulled Harry through and said, "Umm, yeah Harry, that was, umm, good."

Harry nodded, "Rather good," and hugged Andrew tightly as they walked in, followed by the twins who avoided the mistletoe.

As they watched the house get prepared for Christmas Andrew saw Dumbledore come in and place objects on the table, Dumbledore smiled and said, "They're like Muggle party favours, except ours are better. You'll see soon."

Andrew looked at Harry and mumbled, "Sorry, that was your first kiss?"

"Oh," Harry said, "I said it was rather good, didn't I? And I was worried I didn't do it right."

The Twins laughed when they heard a loud, "_What's going on here?" _They looked and saw professor Snape next to Hagrid, under the mistletoe.

Snape looked at the twins and said, "This is your doing, isn't it?" The Twins looked at each other with an innocent look on their faces.

"Our doing?" Fred said, "How can you tell?"

"After all we were just sitting here," George continued.

Albus chuckled and said, "How do we negate the charm?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "They have to kiss."

Hagrid and Severus looked at each other.

Hagrid sighed, "Professor Snape, yah might as well pucker up, I don't intend to stay here forever."

"Wait!" Severus yelled and ended up sputtering as Hagrid planted a wet, sloppy kiss on him.

"Umm," Fred called, "A peck is all that was needed."

Severus gasped for air as Hagrid let him go and growled out, "One thousand points from Gryffindor for making me go through that." He looked at the mistletoe and pointed his wand and yelled, "_Incendio_." Burning the mistletoe.

Albus laughed and said, "A thousand points to Gryffindor for an entertaining diversion."

Andrew saw Ron come in and gave him the package, only for Ron to hug him and Andrew said, "Umm, thank your brothers not me."

Snape glared at the Twins all through out the dinner. Andrew frowned; there were a hundred turkeys here and bowls of buttered peas, who's going to eat it all? And for dessert, Christmas puddings that were set ablaze.

Andrew noticed Ron giving Percy a hug for the sweater, surprising his brother.

After dinner Andrew and Harry pulled on of the crackers apart and out came a chessboard with live pieces.

Andrew tried another and found live mice in it, he noticed the headmaster in a bonnet and he almost broke out laughing.

As they walked to the Gryffindor tower Harry smiled, "Andrew, thanks for the first Christmas present I've ever liked."

Andrew slung an arm around Harry's shoulder and said, "I wanted you to have a nice Christmas present and also thank Professor Flitwick for it too, I had the idea but he made it real."

Harry nodded and said, "One question; I'm not a pest am I?" At Andrew's confused look Harry muttered, "Some of your classmates say I'm being a pest to you."

"You aren't," Andrew said, "You're my best friend and if they give you trouble you talk to me about it, alright?"

"Okay," Harry said relieved, he had been a bit clingy lately.

"And besides," Andrew said, "If you got too bad I'd have told you myself and that goes for me too; if you need time apart let me know."

Harry smiled and nodded as they walked into the tower to sleep. 

TBC 

Should Andrew and Harry learn how to magically duel? What do you think of mistletoe incident? 

I will also be explaining about the mirror that was in the first book/movie. 

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters and I don't own the Stargate series. 

Chapter 6 

Andrew sighed as he stretched awake and felt Harry's arms around him, he whispered, "Harry, I gotta get up."

Harry mumbled a bit and clung tighter, he was enjoying his big Andrew teddy bear and cuddled harder and mumbled louder, "Warm, nice and warm."

"Yeah," Andrew mumbled, "Warm, now we have to get up, it's late."

Andrew moved gently, removing Harry's arms from him and crawling out of bed so he could do some reading on the book Professor Flitwick had given him. He sat reading it as the twins walked in.

"Fred, why," George said, "Is our good mate Andrew reading when he has several free days off?"

"Indeed he is George," Fred said laughing, "But why is he reading when Harry is trying to find his Andrew bear?"

"Bear?" Andrew laughed, "Harry's used me as his bear for months, not that I minded, it felt weird without him and then came Neville and the toad."

The twins laughed and Fred said, "How else would we know to wake up other than when you scream in shock?"

Andrew made a face and said, "It goes down my trousers, what would you want me to do? Smile and get over it?"

"Awww," George said, "Trevor likes your trousers, nice and warm."

Meanwhile Harry woke up and muttered, "Where's Andrew?" He walked out and saw Andrew reading a book; it was the book he got yesterday from Professor Flitwick.

"Sorry," Andrew grinned, "Had to get up, otherwise I'd have let you cling to me for a few more hours."

Harry nodded and moved next to him and began to read with him, the book was interesting: about duels and everything, why'd Professor Flitwick give him the book though?

Andrew studied quietly as Harry cuddled next to him and said, "Can we do something else?"

"In a bit," Andrew said as he kept reading the book, it really was very interesting. He was so going to take Professor Flitwick's offer and maybe Harry too, if he wanted to come.

Harry was getting bored when he saw Andrew get up and Andrew said, Umm, Professor Flitwick offered to teach us how to duel magically and I'm thinking about taking him up on his offer."

"Can we do it tomorrow Andrew?" Harry asked, "I want to rest, still full from that dinner last night."

"Sure," Andrew yawned out as he sat back down next to Harry.

Meanwhile Albus sat at his desk wondering about the bond between Andrew Wells and Harry Potter; it was strong, stronger than most bonds he had seen in years. He looked outside, towards the forbidden forest as the snow fell outside and wondered what would happen now things had gone differently than he had expected: Harry was a raven and the last minute inclusion of Mr. Wells.

He looked at his phoenix, Fawkes, who was cleaning himself, it didn't chirp, it just preened. Fawkes looked back and offered nothing.

Albus sighed, he'd have to wait and see what would happen, he was more than aware of Andrew's wishes to aid Harry with his Uncle from the States or his Aunt.

'Oh well, I'll see to that too,' he thought as he watched the snow falling, 'Maybe whatever Gryffindor trait's the hat saw in Andrew would bring out Harry's inner lion.'

Fawkes cawed at him and Albus smiled, "Yes, we will wait and see, no good worrying about things just yet."

Now Albus thought about Mr. Weasley, what would he have to do about young Ronald? His mother demanded a resorting but the hat was adamant that Slytherin was for Mr. Weasley.

Outside Andrew walking by himself and he was wary, his opponent was clever and skilled enough to hide. He heard giggling and sighed, Harry charmed the twins.

He ducked a snowball and saw the twins hiding with Harry under a tree, he yelled, "Unfair advantage; you guys know about snowball fights and this is my first time."

Harry giggled and tossed another snowball at Andrew who ducked and hid behind a wall, he looked out and saw they were under a tree, he remembered something about avalanches on a nature show.

Andrew tossed the snowball as hard as he could at the thick covering of snow and laughed as it collapsed on the small group.

"Hey," George yelled, "No using Muggle science. Not fair, especially to us who can't understand it."

"I wanna be on Andrew's team," Harry said brushing the snow off himself and trotted over to Andrew.

"Alright," Andrew giggled as the twins gave identical smirks towards him.

Fred laughed, "George, I think Harry's been playing with us."

"Oi Harry," George yelled, "You a double agent?"

Harry laughed as he hid behind Andrew and nodded, "Yep, double agent, that's me."

They tossed snowballs at each other for a few more hours until they finally tired of it and walked into the great hall and sat down to lunch.

As they ate, Andrew frowned, he had expected a letter at least maybe, his parents had basically pissed his uncle off, he had an idea that they weren't on the best terms as last time mom talked to him he remembered yelling and screaming and mom slamming the phone down and screaming angrily.

Andrew looked around and asked, "Hey, where are Ron and Percy?"

"Oh," George grinned, "Ronniekins is being taught by Perce in potions, he was convinced that he had to make a better impression on his head of house."

"Cool," Andrew said as he popped a piece of sausage in his mouth.

Before they could say anything else Nicholas flew in with a letter tied around its claw and landed in front of Andrew, hooting excitedly. Andrew took the letter and smiled, it was from his Uncle.

He looked at Harry and said, "I'll be back, I have to read this in private."

Harry nodded, wondering if it was good news or not.

As Andrew ran to Gryffindor tower, holding the letter in his hand he prayed that his Uncle would help him.

He slowed down as he got in and began to read out.

"_Andy,"_ he frowned, 'Uncle Jack was the only one who called me Andy,' Andrew thought.

"_Hey kid, how the hell are you? God it's been awhile, hasn't it? Well it's going well with here I suppose, even with Sarah leaving me. But you, why the hell are you in merry olde England Andrew? And when did you get there?"_

Andrew read through most of Jack's letter telling him how his life was going, it seemed good and he finally got to the end.

"_Now Andy, I'm not sure what happened to your mom and dad but I won't let you stay there, you know you got a place with Uncle Jack and I'll be there to meet you when you get out of that school of yours. Please tell me when that happens and I want to meet these Dursleys and you will tell me more._"

'Oh god,' Andrew giggled inwardly, 'Uncle Jack meeting Vernon and Petunia? It might be interesting,' he thought.

As he put the letter away he saw Percy come in and said, "Hi Percy, how was your thing with Ron?"

"Well," Percy frowned, "He's starting to get a bit better at potions, just don't drink anything he offers yet."

Andrew nodded as Harry, followed by the twins, came in and George said, "You walked away so fast we weren't sure what was in the letter."

Harry's eyes went wide and he asked, "Was it from your Uncle?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "Uncle Jack; he's a good guy and he's in the American Military."

"Cool, military," Fred said, "Sounds fun, but is he strict?"

"Not from what I remember," Andrew frowned, "But he is protective of his family and friends."

Harry sighed, "Sounds alright."

Andrew nodded and went to his room and said, "Gonna have a nap, I'm a bit tired right now."

As Andrew lay on his bed he grew more concerned about things, he found himself liking Hogwarts and he had made friends here: the twins, Hermione, Percy and, of course, his best friend Harry, he didn't want to give Harry up. Andrew wasn't stupid; Uncle Jack was also super protective at times and he was sure Uncle Jack wouldn't let him come back to England for schooling, maybe if he could convince him.

Harry grabbed his cloak of invisibility and decided to explore the castle while Andrew and the others were busy; he wrapped the cloak around himself and left the Gryffindor tower.

As Harry explored he wondered vaguely what Andrew's Uncle said in that letter, it was tearing him up, and if Andrew went back to the States would he come back?

'Hogwarts is just interesting,' Harry thought, 'I should've explored sooner, this place is absolutely brilliant; the stairs changed, it's like Hogwarts was alive,' he vaguely wondered if a place could have a soul.

The stairs seemed to go down to the fourth floor and Harry, under his cloak, swore he saw the Headmaster walking out of a room and headed somewhere else.

'Wonder what's in there?' Harry thought as he snuck into the room and looked around; the only thing was a mirror of some sorts. He looked at the mirror and stared in shock.

The mirror didn't show him a reflection of himself, it was with Andrew who was stroking his hair as they snuggled watching TV, that Harry looked at him and smiled and waved.

Harry was still staring when he heard a loud, "Harry, stop looking!" He looked back and saw the Headmaster staring at him.

"Umm, sorry," Harry said, "It's just… I was seeing something in the mirror."

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"Umm, me and Andrew; we looked a bit older and we were watching TV," Harry said, "We were happy, I was happy."

"Harry," Dumbledore said sternly, "This is the Mirror of Erised; this shows you what you desire the most in the world, a happy man would see himself as is. Now Harry," Dumbledore said, "Men have lost themselves in this mirror, seeing what they desire most in the world."

"Oh," Harry said, staring at the mirror one last time as the other Harry was laughing at something the mirror Andrew said to him.

As Harry walked off Albus thought to himself, 'Andrew? Most interesting, I'll have to get to know Mr. Wells better.'

Andrew was still asleep when Harry snuck in, curled up next to Andrew and fell asleep next to him.

Half an hour later Andrew woke up and felt Harry's arms around him and sighed, he didn't mind this too much, 'Harry needed this to feel safe,' he thought as he lay there. Andrew heard a knock and heard the Headmaster's voice asking if he could see him.

Andrew covered Harry's ears to keep him from waking and yelled, "Come on in please."

Albus walked in and saw Andrew being held down by Harry, who was clinging to him like he was a great big stuffed animal.

"Mr. Wells," Albus smiled, "Am I coming at a bad time?" As he pointed at Harry.

"No sir," Andrew said, "And please don't worry, umm, it happened all the time at the Dursley house."

"I'm not upset," Albus said, "I'm curious about your letter; you seemed so happy to receive it."

Andrew nodded and told Albus a bit about his Uncle and again Albus thought, 'To the states? And he's thinking of seeing if Harry wanted to come?'

"Perhaps Mr. Wells," Albus said, "You will invite your Uncle over and I could talk to him on your behalf about you still coming to school here?"

"Maybe," Andrew frowned, "But Uncle Jack's busy I think." 

TBC 

Should Jack take Harry along with Andrew? How should Jack react to the Wizarding world? How should Dumbledore react to Jack? 

Please rate and continue.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Timeline: After the Stargate season 2 episode: Prisoners. 

Chapter 7 

As the months passed slowly Andrew was getting more and more suspicious, someone was trying to kill Harry and since Christmas Harry was acting a bit odd around him; giggling or like he was studying something on him.

The letters from Jack came more and more frequently, he swore that he was going to have a fun time and he was going to take him fishing.

Andrew was reading quietly one night when Hermione came up to him and said, "Andrew, I think I know who's trying to kill Harry?" At Andrew's look she yelled, "Professor Snape!"

"Ummm, why would he want to kill Harry?" Andrew asked, "He's actually doing pretty well in potions and I don't think teachers kill for bad grades, do they?"

Hermione frowned and said, "No and Andrew, I would think you would take this seriously?"

"I am," Andrew said, "I was there at the Quidditch game when that, what did Mr. Wood call it? The Bludger was it? Nearly crashed into Harry if Ron and I hadn't pulled him out of the way."

"Well," Hermione said, "It was Snape, he was casting some kind of spell so I, umm, set his robe on fire."

"Jeez, was that necessary?" Andrew yelled, "What if he had been killed?"

"A small fire," Hermione said softly, "It wouldn't have hurt him too badly; he treats his robes with special chemicals that prevent fires."

"Still," Andrew said, "But let's not jump to conclusions, alright?"

"Stay close to him at least," Hermione said, "I don't want to see you two get hurt, you're my friends."

Andrew smiled, "Well Harry invited me to the Ravenclaw Tower tonight and Professor Flitwick told me it was alright if I promise to behave."

She smiled and said, "Now on to studies, how are they going?"

"As well as I can expect," Andrew frowned, "I mean Potions are fun, Professor Snape is a good teacher actually, if he isn't deducting points away from every other house but his own."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Should we talk to the headmaster about that? I mean Professor McGonagall is fair to all the houses as is Professor Flitwick."

Andrew shrugged, "Its points, they don't seem that important to me. I like the school a lot; I'm just hoping Uncle Jack lets me come back."

"Will you have to tell him about magic?" Hermione asked, "He might understand it if you told him, right?"

"Not sure with Uncle Jack," Andrew frowned, "There's a statute of secrecy and well, I'd like to think that law is there for a reason, don't you?"

An hour later Harry was waiting for Andrew to come to visit, he was still a bit worried about that accident at the Quidditch match, 'It would've killed me if it had hit but Ron and Andrew had saved me.'

When Andrew came in after finally guessing the riddle to enter he was nearly assaulted by Harry who grinned, "You guessed the riddle?"

"Yeah," Andrew gasped as Harry finally let him go, "The answer was time, it's actually a really clever riddle."

Harry grinned and pulled Andrew to the common room, 'It's quite nice,' Andrew thought, 'Blue and bronze colors everywhere and you could see pretty far from the windows.'

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, "I mean is it nice, like your room?"

"Just as long as you don't have a toad that crawls down my pants," Andrew said, "It's nice."

Harry showed him through his dorm room and said, "Bigger than the cupboard, isn't it?"

Andrew smirked and said, "Not letting you sleeping in there anymore."

"So," Andrew said, "It's going to be the end of the school year before you know it, my Uncle's going to meet me at the train station."

"Oh, will he let you come back?" Harry asked almost in tears.

"The Headmaster says I can tell Uncle Jack but I'm not sure about that," Andrew frowned, "Even if Uncle Jack believes me I doubt he'd let me come to Britain for my schooling."

Harry looked concerned and said, "When's he coming?"

"A few days before the end of the year, actually Dumbledore invited him here so he could visit the campus but don't get hopeful, okay?" Andrew sighed, "Uncle Jack's not about to let me stay in Britain, at least I don't think he will."

Harry made a face and muttered, "Don't want to lose you."

Andrew frowned as Harry hugged him, he didn't want to leave, especially since he had made friends here and he was more than certain that someone was after Harry.

When Andrew got back to Gryffindor tower he saw Hermione and the twins waiting for him and Hermione asked, "How's Harry?"

"Fine," Andrew said, "He's still a bit uneasy because he thinks something is trying to kill him."

"Well, do you read the Prophet?" Hermione asked, at Andrew's confused look she sighed and said, "It's the main newspaper in Britain for Wizards, I've been saving them and well, a few weeks ago. Grinngotts the bank, you know it, right?"

Andrew nodded, "Hagrid took Harry and me there when Hagrid picked us up, it had to have been in the end of July."

"Well," Hermione said, "The night you guys were there a vault was broken into."

"Okay, what was taken?" Andrew asked, "I mean banks are broken into all the time."

"Not this bank," George said, "The Goblins have the best protection in the Wizarding world."

"And," Fred frowned, "No one knows what was stolen Andrew."

Andrew frowned, conspiracies? He wondered vaguely what was going on, this seemed really unlikely that this was connected to anything. He was suspicious about that bludger as it seemed to narrow right on Harry but Snape killing someone? He doubted Snape would kill a student, scare them? Yeah definitely, but not kill them.

"Okay," Hermione said, "What about this Andrew; you watch Snape, if he does anything suspicious."

"What about Quirrell?" Andrew asked, "I mean he's suspicious and he has that weird smell about him, even Harry smells it."

They sighed and Andrew muttered, "Alright, I'll watch him if you guys think he's the one."

Over the next few weeks Andrew watched Snape during his class, Hermione was insistent that he was the one trying to kill Harry but Andrew couldn't see it. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was right, it just felt wrong to jump to conclusions about someone.

Hermione ran up to Andrew in the Library where he was reading with Harry and said, "Nicholas Flamel, I can't believe I forgot him."

Harry looked, "The alchemist Nicholas Flamel? I was reading up on him because one of those chocolate frog cards had his name on it, he was friends with Headmaster Dumbledore. I was curious."

"Yeah," Andrew snapped his fingers as he remembered what was on the card, "That stone, right? The, umm, Philosopher's stone, right?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, "It's interesting because the stone does so much; it can turn metal into gold, create the elixir of life."

"Well," Hermione said, "Someone's probably trying to find out how he made it."

"Or," Harry frowned, "Maybe the stone's here? Hagrid said he had business at the bank, Hogwarts business."

Again Andrew frowned, "Its jumping to conclusions, we can't be sure that's what Hagrid took out. But it is suspicious that the bank was robbed the day we were there."

Harry grinned and said, "We should ask around, right guys?"

"I can't," Andrew said, "I got homework plus Professor Flitwick promised to give me a lesson in dueling today and Harry, did you want to join me?"

Harry looked a bit hurt but shook his head and said, "Maybe next time."

Andrew nodded as he walked towards the room Professor Flitwick told him to wait in, he sighed and thought that even if Hagrid brought the stone here, he was sure it wasn't Severus Snape who wanted this stone.

"My boy," Filius said softly, "You came."

"Sorry sir," Andrew said as he got up.

"No Harry?" Filius said smiling and grinned, "Oh well, he'll want to join soon. Andrew my boy, what is wrong?" Filius asked, "You've been a bit distracted."

"Oh, umm, my uncle from the States is coming to claim me at the end of the year," Andrew said, "And he's probably doesn't want to let me study here."

"Dear me," Filius said, "Well, there are several good schools in the States but I do worry a bit."

Andrew frowned and said, "Let's do the first lesson, no sense in worrying about it now, right?"

"Indeed," Filius said as he began to ready the area while saying, "Dueling, Andrew, at least true dueling, is an art that many have forgotten, most of these kids know nothing of the art."

Andrew nodded and Filius smiled and said, "First, the goal in the duel is to disable or, god forbid, kill your opponent. The spells you'll use are curses, hexes and jinxes, for safety reasons we shall stay away from curses."

"Now," Filius said, "We bow to each other and stand maybe ten steps from each other. Remember what I said at the beginning of the year?" Andrew nodded and Filius said, "You move the wand in such a way. The charms we will be casting are harmless; this is more for you to learn how fast a duel can go. When they turn your skin black it means you've lost the duel."

The two looked at each other and Filius yelled a spell while Andrew did his own spell, they cast harmless charms of changing skin color until Andrew's skin was pure black while the Professor's skin was green.

"A few good hits Mr. Wells," Filius said, his eyes shining, "But you must study, will you study with me more? Often you'll be dueling with the best of them."

Andrew coughed and Filius asked, "Something else Andrew?"

"Yeah," Andrew frowned, "Can you tell me about Severus Snape?"

Filius frowned and said, "Yes, if you are honest and tell me what's going on, yes."

Andrew told him the whole story and of Hermione's thoughts on Snape.

Filius laughed and said, "Severus is no thief and he wouldn't murder a child, he's not a saint either but he would never harm a student, no matter what his feelings were about the child in question."

"I thought as much," Andrew smiled.

"I do hope your Uncle decides to let you stay and continue your education here," Filius said softly, "It would be a shame if you had to quit Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "Now I better stop them, even if this stone is in here I don't think Professor Snape's the one trying to steal it, he's a bit dour but that's just him I think."

Filius's eyes twinkled for a moment and said, "Indeed Andrew but you should head to your dorm, it's getting late Mr. Wells."

As Andrew left the room he saw Hermione pacing in the halls, she suddenly turned on him and yelled, "Andrew, thank god. Umm, I need your help; we found the chamber where the stone is hidden and, well, we managed to get through all the puzzles and Harry was trapped in the final room."

"What!" Andrew yelled, "Why'd you guys go down there anyways?"

Hermione smiled a bit and said, "To protect the stone from Professor Snape."

Andrew nodded and said, "Let's go, I want to help Harry."

She nodded as they went down to where the stone was being kept and Andrew saw Ron and the Twins there.

Ron muttered, "There were puzzles and everything; even more trolls, flying keys, potion riddles and Devil's Snare plants."

Andrew's eye twitched and he said, "Where's Harry, guys?"

"Final chamber," Fred said, "Hermione was unable to go with him."

Andrew panicked and was about to go to get Harry when they heard a scream and saw Harry running out, he saw Andrew and made a beeline for him and clung to him and muttered, "It was Voldemort, he was in Professor Quirrell. He's not dead; he wanted the stone to give himself a body."

"Shhhh," Andrew said as he cuddled Harry, "It's alright Harry, I'm here."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other as Andrew comforted Harry, Andrew muttered, "I thought Voldemort was dead?"

"We'll talk about this later," Andrew said, "I'm going to take Harry to the infirmary as he's not letting go right now."

"Hey," Ron asked, "Where's Quirrell?"

"Dead," Harry whispered, "When he touched me he burned, my touch burned him!"

The next few weeks were hectic; the stone was moved again, Harry wanted Andrew in Ravenclaw tower as he was quite nervous about Voldemort returning and Andrew soothed him and Dumbledore explaining more about the reason why Voldemort's spell backfired on him was because of his mother's love. Andrew and Harry gave him a look and Dumbledore gave them both a look and told them to study for their exams and gave them both a lemon drop.

After their final exam, which both Andrew and Harry did fairly well for themselves, they were heading on the train home when they saw Dumbledore walk in and say, "Ah, Andrew, Harry, hello."

"Umm," Andrew stammered, "Don't you have a home?"

Albus laughed and said, "Indeed I do Andrew but you will be meeting your Uncle and I would like to meet him and explain to him."

Andrew looked at Dumbledore who was wearing a bright gold and green robe with stars that moved on it and began to giggle.

When the train stopped and they left the area where the Hogwarts Express was, Andrew saw Jack waiting, looking around curiously. He yelled, "Uncle Jack?"

Jack looked at Andrew and smiled, he rushed over, picked Andrew up and hugged him and smiled as Andrew hugged him back.

Harry looked shyly at the older man holding Andrew and Albus said, "Now Mr. Wells, will you introduce me to your Uncle?"

"Who're you?" Jack asked confused, "Are you one of those renaissance guys?"

Albus's eyes twinkled and said, "No, I am Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Andrew's school. I am here to ask you to keep him in our school."

"That's a lot of names," Jack said, "But no way am I letting my nephew go to school in another country."

"Please, let's talk this over," Albus said, "We have much to tell you and explain as well." 

TBC 

How will Jack react to the evidence of magic? How will Jack react to Dumbledore? Should Jack take Harry in? How will Jack react to the Dursleys? 

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters 

Chapter 8 

Jack O'Neill had heard a lot of stories and what the old man had told him and even showed him was the icing on the cake of weird. Still, it could be some sort of technology too.

MAGIC was freaking real, like wand waving. 'Crap, it's real! Hooo boy, better not tell Sam about this,' Jack thought, and his nephew was going to be like David Copperfield.

Albus smiled softly and said, "It would be better for Andrew if he continued his schooling here Mr. O'Neill."

"Not happening," Jack said, "Andrew's family, he's staying with me."

Harry looked horrified for a moment, even Andrew looked a bit sick; he really wanted to stay.

Albus smiled a bit and said, "Mr. O'Neill, perhaps we could work this out; in our world we have something called the floo network, we would be able to send Andrew home on weekends and holidays."

Jack looked pained for a moment; he wanted his nephew to be with him where he could see him every night.

"This school it's good for him?" Jack asked a bit suspiciously, "I mean he could get the same in the States too, right?"

"Not really," Albus sighed, "The schools in the states, while good, wouldn't take Andrew just like that."

Jack frowned and said, with a weary sigh, "Alright, I agree but he will call me every weekend on the dot. Andrew, you're my charge."

"Umm, Uncle Jack?" Andrew muttered, "I need to talk to you about my friend Harry."

Albus nodded, he vaguely remembered Andrew promising to talk to his uncle about Harry, the blood protection was paramount but Jack O'Neill lived in the States, perhaps he could allow this as Harry would eventually miss England.

"Perhaps," Albus said, "For this summer Mr. O'Neill?"

Jack looked at Harry and smiled as Harry gave him a shy smile back and said, "I'm Andrew's friend."

"Sure," Jack said, "Why not, I could take him for the summer."

Harry smiled and hugged Andrew tightly, Albus smiled and said, "Thank you Mr. O'Neill, the boys have a very strong bond."

"Yeah," Jack said, "Looks like it."

After Albus left Jack looked at them and Andrew murmured, "Uncle Jack, thanks for letting me take Harry in."

Jack nodded and asked, "You sure he's your age Andy? He's smaller than you."

Andrew quickly relayed the story of how he and Harry met and how Harry was treated by the Dursleys and how they treated him when his magic was discovered.

Jack made a face and said, "Alright Harry, you're coming with me, definitely can't let you go back to those people."

Quicker than Harry thought possible they were on a plane back to England while telling Jack stories about their first year.

Jack looked at Andrew and said, "Brooms, huh?"

"Yes Uncle Jack," Andrew said, "Brooms."

"You're going to have to show me that someday," he muttered.

"As long as you don't hum the theme song from Bewitched, Uncle Jack," Andrew frowned.

"No promises Andrew," Jack grinned as ruffled Andrew's hair.

Jack looked at Andrew fondly, 'He's so big now,' he remembered tucking Andrew into bed at night, promising him there wasn't any monsters and his thoughts trailed off to Charlie.

He shook his head and said, "Well Andrew, I've got pictures. The police sent your parents things over, including the pictures."

Andrew paled, "No! Not the pictures! I don't want people to see them!"

Harry smiled, "Pictures of Andrew as a baby?"

"Oh yes Harry," Jack said, "And he's so cute as a baby, especially when he was trying to walk towards to his Uncle Jack."

"No Uncle Jack," Andrew sobbed, "Please, not this!"

Jack smiled as Harry hugged Andrew and said, "I want to learn more about you Andrew, please?"

Andrew sighed and nodded as Jack began to tell the few stories he knew about him, 'It's going to be a long plane trip,' he thought as he fell asleep and peacefully snored.

He woke up to Harry tickling him and muttered, "Who told you to tickle me?"

"Your Uncle Jack, Andrew," Harry said softly, "He said you tend to pass out on long trips. But anyways, we're in Colorado."

Jack looked at their things and said, "Umm, your owls; do they bite or something like that? I mean are they friendly?"

"Umm, Nicholas is," Andrew said, "and Hedwig's friendly enough I think, she likes me."

As they walked out to Jack's car Andrew pushed their things and Jack said, "So, umm, your magic stuff, do you need to practice?"

"Umm, Uncle Jack, there's a statute of secrecy, I think you were told because you're my uncle but it's secret, they don't let non magical people know and I guess it's for the best."

Jack made a face and said, "Yeah, I know about secrets Andrew, trust me."

Harry looked around at the town of Colorado Springs as they drove by. Jack smiled and said, "Hey Harry, I'm having some friends over so you and Andrew can meet them if you want."

"Oh, do you want me to stay in the room?" Harry asked, "Out of the way?"

"No Harry," Jack said almost angry, "You're staying with me too and they'll want to meet you as well kid."

Andrew smiled and whispered, "Uncle Jack, he's not sure, remember?"

Jack winced and said, "It's alright and yes, you can meet them. I kind of thought you'd be going to school with a friend's daughter, she's going to meet you too."

Both Harry and Andrew looked down and Jack frowned," I know Gandalf said that it's best for you but I don't have to be happy that my nephew's going to Merry olde England for his education, I mean what if you get hurt or something Andrew?"

Andrew frowned and said, "Uncle Jack I happen to like Hogwarts; I got friends there and many of them don't know what a phone is for."

When they stopped they ran inside and Jack yelled, "Your room's on the second floor."

They ran upstairs; Andrew plopped on the bed and saw boxes of things. Andrew smiled, "He actually went to get my stuff, that is so cool."

Harry and Andrew opened the boxes and grinned as he saw some pictures; Harry looked at the pictures and saw a much younger Andrew sitting next to a darker haired boy.

Andrew said, "That's my brother; Tucker."

"Really?" Harry said, "Not like I pictured him, I thought he would look a bit like you."

"Umm, he took more after my father's side of the family," Andrew said, "My mom's side has the blonde hair, though my eyes are his eyes."

Harry looked at a picture of Andrew's father, who smiled proudly as he held Andrew close to him and Tucker. Andrew's mother was a shorter woman with dark brown eyes and curly blonde hair.

Andrew frowned, "Don't look at these ones; they are of me when I didn't cut my hair."

"What's wrong with that Andrew?" Harry asked, "I mean it doesn't look too bad."

"It's naturally curly Harry," Andrew frowned, "When it's not cut mom would say I look like a little cherub and I think she delighted in showing people pictures of me with my hair like that, it was sadistic; people would coo and say 'He's so cute.'"

Harry looked at Andrew's spiky hair and said, "Maybe you should let it grow a bit?"

Andrew made a face and said, "Maybe, if you get your messy hair looking normal."

As they looked through the stuff Harry picked up a drawing of Andrew's and said, "Umm, yours?"

"Yeah," Andrew smiled, "I used to love to draw and color, until my brother destroyed my art kit."

Harry looked down and wondered, 'Maybe I can buy a new kit for Andrew.' He kind of wanted to see Andrew draw something.

A bit later they heard someone knocking on the door, Harry stiffened nervously and Andrew whispered, "Harry, its Uncle Jack's friends."

Jack called them down and said, "Kids, these are my friends: Daniel, Sam and," pointing at a tall dark skinned man, "Umm, Murray."

Harry looked at the tall man and moved closer to Andrew.

Teal'c looked at Jack and said, "O'Neill, I was informed you have one nephew, who is this other boy?"

"Oh," Jack said, "That's Harry; Andy's friend. He goes to that fancy boarding school in Britain that Andy goes to and will still be going to."

Sam frowned and said, "Sir, weren't you insisting that Andrew be put into a local school?"

Jack frowned in return and said, "Well, Andy's better off there for now, I think. It's paid for too."

Andrew smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Andrew Wells."

Sam gave him a smile and said, "Well hello Andrew and Harry, this is Cassie; she was going to show you around but I guess you don't need her now."

Andrew and Harry looked at Cassie and Harry waved at her. She smiled, "I'm sorry you guys won't be going to school here."

"Yeah, we're attached to our school," Andrew said smiling happily.

A couple more people showed up and Harry was getting more nervous about the people he was, almost afraid that someone would be like the Dursleys but they were nice.

George chuckled as he saw Jack casting looks at Andrew and Harry, he looked happy to have the smaller boys here, maybe he could give Jack some leave.

As Jack was cooking some steaks and George walked over and said, "Why is your nephew's friend here?"

"Yeah, Harry," Jack said, "Andrew asked me if we could bring him in, apparently he's not being treated right by his relatives."

George frowned; Harry was quiet and seemed friendly, he would talk to the boy by himself about this and, if it was true, then maybe he could help out. 

Please rate and review. 

Should any members of the SGC take Harry in? Should the other members of SG-1 be shown the truth about magic? If so then what should their reactions be? 

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters plus I do not own the Charmed series. 

Chapter 9 

The following week was alright for Harry and Andrew as Janet took them out and showed them places of interest, such as the zoo. Andrew was sure Cassie was hiding something from him because when he asked where she came from she got dodgy but George Hammond was nice, he seemed to be interested in Harry.

Jack had asked and was surprised to learn that if Harry's stories proved true then he was going to seek custody of Harry.

George smiled and said, "Harry is a sweet boy Jack and frankly I want to make sure he has a good home life, it'd be best for the boys as we do live close by each other."

Jack had decided to keep that a secret from the boys, he wasn't too sure it'd work but George was sure it would.

One night, as Jack made sure the boys were asleep he went to watch a bit of TV when the phone rang, he made a face and sighed, 'Who the hell calls this late at night?' and looked at the time, 'It's nine thirty,' he sighed again and thought, 'Kids do change people.'

"Hello?" Jack said, "Umm, who's this?"

"Oh, hello," came a soft voice, "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, I understand you have my nephew there; Andrew Wells?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure he has an aunt, I'm his mother's brother," Jack frowned.

"Oh well, I got some letters to my old place in New York but it took them months to reach me in San Francisco," Phoebe's voice sounded worried, "And you're Jack? Well your little sister told me all about you."

"Funny," Jack said, "I know nothing about you Ms Halliwell."

"I'm Andrew's godmother," Phoebe said, "I'm in town and I wanted to see Andrew anyways so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Jack frowned and sighed, "Lovely, why didn't Andrew tell me about Aunt Phoebe?" 'I'll talk to Andrew tomorrow morning.'

Andrew woke up with Harry clinging to him, he saw Jack looking at him with a smirk and said, "This happens a lot?"

"If it's not him," Andrew said, "It's Neville, though I prefer Harry to Neville as Neville's toad goes down my trousers."

Jack made a face and said, "Eww, lovely way to wake up Andy, but about Harry?"

"Oh," Andrew muttered, "Him? He's been like this for months ever since I let him sleep with me in the same bed; he needs to cling to me."

"Awww, it's kind of cute," Jack said, "Now I got some time off and we can spend the day together, maybe fishing or maybe you tell me about your Aunt Phoebe?"

"How'd you find out?" Andrew frowned, "I mean I was desperate not to spend one more day with the Dursleys."

"She's downstairs," Jack said, "She had her letters forwarded to San Francisco, she wants to see her little nephew."

Andrew giggled and said, "Sorry, we aren't related by blood, she's my godmother; mom met her when she was in New York City, they hit it off and well, she was named as my godmother."

"Well she's getting insistent that she sees you," Jack said.

Andrew whispered, "Harry, we're going to meet Aunt Phoebe now."

Harry mumbled and Andrew frowned, "Could you bring her up here? Harry gains super strength when he sleeps."

Jack nodded and left, later Andrew heard footsteps and saw his godmother look at him.

Phoebe screamed, "Oh you're still so cute Andrew," she ran over and said, "You should grow your hair out, really."

Then she noticed Harry and squealed, "He's adorable Andrew, who is he?"

Harry blinked a bit and opened his eyes and Phoebe gasped, "Such pretty eyes; so green," she grinned, "Hi, I'm Andrew's Auntie Phoebe or his godmother if you want to be technical."

"Umm, hello," Harry whispered.

"Oh, I love your accent," Phoebe smiled, "Now you two stand up, your Uncle made breakfast and then we can talk more."

As she left Andrew frowned, "She seems bubbly, wonder why?"

Harry nodded, then they both got dressed and walked downstairs and saw Phoebe chatting with Jack.

Phoebe frowned, 'Harry needs some new clothes, I could do that,' she looked at the clothes Jack was wearing and frowned, 'He wouldn't be shopping for clothes for the boys. Phoebe smiled, "Sorry Andrew, I didn't get your letters for awhile; I moved back to San Francisco and they took a while to find me."

"Oh, okay Aunt Phoebe," Andrew said, "I supposed that's what was going on."

Jack made a face and said, "As you see Ms Halliwell I know how to take care of my nephew and we're going fishing, I got some leave coming up."

Phoebe smiled and said, "Why don't I see about getting you guys to visit me in San Francisco? We could have fun."

"Umm," Andrew frowned, "Aunt Phoebe, it's just that we were hoping to settle down here for a bit and besides, fishing sounds fun."

Jack smiled and said, "Well lady, I'm not sure we can go to San Francisco."

"Please, we got good fishing there and the manor's really nice," Phoebe said, "I want my sisters to meet my nephew and his adorable little friend."

"I suppose," Jack said, "But remember that Andrew's staying with me."

Phoebe smiled, 'We'll see about that,' she thought, "Now I expect you guys there within a few days," she said out loud.

A few days later as Andrew looked down at the city of San Francisco he frowned, 'How did Uncle Jack get pushed into this?'

Jack sighed, "Good old San Francisco, don't get used to it."

Meanwhile at the Manor Phoebe was convincing Prue and Piper that this would be good and they could hide their world from Harry and Andrew.

Piper sighed, "Tell me about this nephew of yours?"

"Oh," Phoebe said smiling, "He's such a sweet boy; I wish he'd grow his hair out again, he looks like a little cherub."

"Not that Phoebe," Piper sighed, "What is he like?"

Phoebe sighed and told her everything about Andrew.

Prue smiled, "We can let him visit at least once in a while Phoebe, if he's with his uncle then its good."

"I know," Phoebe frowned, "But I promised his mom that I'd look out for him."

"And you can," Piper said, "You can be his cool aunt Phoebe."

An hour later Jack ended up knocking on the door on the door, he said, "Don't worry kiddos, we'll be with the girls for a week at least, then we go back home."

Piper opened the door and saw Jack grin at her and say, "Hey, Jack O'Neill."

"Oh, umm, nice to meet you, Piper Halliwell."

As he walked in Piper frowned, 'He's gorgeous! Phoebe said nothing about him being hot; she should tell us these things."

Prue walked over and said, "Hello, Prue Halliwell."

Jack stared and said, "You guys got a theme with your name going on? Phoebe, Piper and Prue."

Andrew giggled, "They all start with the letter P."

"Yeah," Jack said as he sat down, "They do."

Harry walked in and looked at the two women shyly; Piper stared at him and said, "Oh, he's a cutie, isn't he?"

Prue nodded and said, "Hi, I'm Prue and that's my sister Piper."

"Oh, umm, Harry Potter."

"Hello Harry," Piper said, admiring his black hair and bright green eyes, "Aren't you a beautiful little boy, how old are you?"

"Umm," Harry said, "Eleven years old."

Piper and Prue looked at each other, they looked at Harry who ran over to Andrew and Piper whispered, "I can buy that Andrew's eleven, but Harry? No way."

Andrew sighed, "Harry's uncle and aunt raised him and they weren't nice to him, its part of the reason why he's short."

"Oh," Piper frowned a bit angrily.

Jack sighed and said, "Yeah, they aren't nice people apparently. Andrew told me he had to help Harry with stinging nettles that they made him pull them out bare handed but Andrew tended to Harry."

Andrew allowed Jack to tell the girls about Harry's home life, he gestured for Harry to join him on the couch and smiled as Harry snuggled against him as they both fell asleep.

Phoebe walked in and said, "Sorry guys, I was just preparing your rooms," when she saw them both asleep and snuggled to each other, it was so cute that she grabbed a camera and snapped a photo of them.

"It's weird that that they cling to each other," Jack said as he watched them sleep.

"Oh, it's not," Phoebe said, "I think it's cute. But now Mr. O'Neill, tell me why Andrew was in Britain?"

Jack knew he couldn't just spill the beans about magic and gave them the truth that Andrew gave him and added that Andrew was going to be going to school for the year in Britain because he loved it there.

Phoebe's face fell and she said, "But he's going to be gone for so long, does he really need to be in Britain for his education?"

"Umm," Jack rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think it over and said, "His, umm, headmaster said that it would be best for Andrew to stay there."

"Please," Phoebe said angrily, "Do you believe that?"

"Actually I don't," Jack sighed, "But for now it's the best I can do and besides, Andrew's not going to leave Harry behind and he's got other friends there that he's close too."

Phoebe sighed as she stroked Andrew's hair and said, "It just seems too far away for Andrew and yeah, I can see how close Harry is to Andrew."

Jack smiled, "My CO is thinking of adopting Harry actually and George is a great guy, widower but he raised some fine daughters and he would make a good father for Harry."

"Oh, it just seems a bit rigid for a little boy," Phoebe said, "To be with a military man. Oh, not that you're a stick of mud Jack," Phoebe quickly added.

Jack gestured and said, "If you don't mind I'm gonna join the kids in their nap; we had to catch an early plane."

As Jack passed out with Andrew and Harry, Phoebe looked at her two sisters and said, "See, they're cute little boys."

"Yeah," Piper said, "With a hot older man taking care of them."

Prue grinned, "What about Dan? Aren't you dating him?"

"I am," Piper said, "But I can't notice other cute men? And Jack is hot. Phoebe, you never said anything about him being hot."

Phoebe smiled and said, "Well I'm mentioning it, even if he allows the boys to stay here, he's going to visit a lot, I bet."

Jack snored a bit as Harry and Andrew snuggled closer to him.

Prue sighed, "Well we'll talk about this later Phoebe, alright?" 

TBC 

Should the sisters find out about Andrew and Harry's magic? Should their type of wizard be listed in their book? Do you want Jack to be paired up with one of the sisters or anyone from the other two fandoms? 

Please rate review.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 10 

Jack groaned as he and Andrew, along with Harry, were dragged around by the sisters to find proper clothes and Phoebe had gotten Andrew another art kit to replace the one he had lost.

Phoebe insisted that Harry no longer wear those ugly glasses, they took him to a doctor and got contacts for his eyes and they got his hair nice and cut.

Andrew giggled, "You look a lot better Harry."

Harry turned red as he looked down and muttered, "No I don't, I feel weird."

"No," Andrew said, "Look at the mirror, you're even nicer looking."

Harry looked in the mirror and saw Andrew rubbing his back reassuringly, he was taken back to the time he saw the mirror and saw them cuddling.

"Umm, Harry?" Andrew said, "What's going on? You're staring."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled and sighed, he couldn't believe he was free of the Dursleys, at least for the summer.

Meanwhile George sat at the fireplace sighing, he wondered if Jack knew how special Harry was. Even if he had left the American special Wizarding forces years ago he still knew about the so called dark lord Voldemort and he'd have rather forgot that.

He flung some powder and yelled, "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, headmaster's office."

Albus let his guest come through and saw a man dressed in a muggle uniform and said, "George Hammond, am I correct?"

George nodded and sat down as Albus offered him some tea and candy.

George said, "No thanks. But you can tell me why one of my men brought Harry Potter home with him?"

"Jack O'Neill is a wizard?" Albus asked curiously, "He did not present himself as such and he used several colorful words as I told him and tried to make his chocolate frog dance for him."

"Ah," George chuckled, "Jack is no wizard but he is a very capable and clever man. His nephew has magic, strong too."

Albus nodded and laughed too, "We might not have noticed Andrew's magic either, I'm not surprised your ministry didn't send him his letters."

George raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?"

"He's from Sunnydale," Albus chuckled at George's reaction and added, "The Hellmouth's own energies would've covered him up."

"But he doesn't display the usual tendencies of a child born on the hellmouth," George frowned.

"Oh," Albus chuckled, "He wasn't born on the Hellmouth, he was born in San Francisco. I looked at his birth records as I was concerned."

"Ah," George said, "But I've been thinking, I intend to adopt Harry into my family, if it's at all possible?"

Albus frowned and said, "Harry is important," but Albus sighed, "And the blood wards around his aunt's home were meant to shield him from Deatheaters and even Voldemort himself."

"Blood wards?" George frowned, "Those are only good until he no longer sees his aunt's place as his home."

"Indeed," Albus laughed bitterly, "I had thought that he'd have had a good life with Petunia and Vernon but no, I am not a foolish man George. I am his Magical Guardian, I will allow you to claim Harry as yours and even help you in the Muggle courts if need be."

"Why am I getting the feeling I am not getting the whole story here Headmaster?" George asked quietly.

"Young Mister Potter has a strong bond with Mr. Wells and that bond is a strong one based on Harry's affection for Andrew and it's growing stronger. Tell me," Albus chuckled, "Did you see Harry cling to Andrew? I did see it actually when they spent Christmas holidays together; Harry clung to Andrew like a muggle teddy bear."

"So you're saying if I take Harry into my life," George chuckled, "I best be prepared to lose Harry to Andrew?"

"It is almost certain," Albus laughed, "Almost certain, give it enough time and the two boys to realize it."

George laughed and got up to leave when he said, "One other thing Headmaster; I will allow Harry to come here but if I hear of anything bad at all or out of the question I will pull him and Andrew out so fast you'll be seeing an after image of them."

Albus nodded and got up to look outside, 'This could work out well too; George was a warrior, it could help mould Harry into the warrior he might need to be later on.'

Meanwhile as the boys slept clinging to each other in the room the girls made for them in the manor, Phoebe watched them, 'Andrew's such a cute little boy, though not so little anymore,' she thought, 'He'd be a man soon.'

Jack grinned, "They're kinda cute together, aren't they?" She nodded and Jack sighed, "Don't know why they need to cling to each other though?"

Phoebe smiled and Jack sighed, "So, how did you get to be Andrew's godmother anyways?"

"It's not important right now," Phoebe said, "Just know that I love Andrew like he's my own and I can remember feeding him when he was a baby."

Jack shrugged and said, "Well anyways I'm going to sleep now."

As Phoebe walked downstairs she frowned and said, "Could someone amuse Jack tomorrow? I kind of want to spend some time with Andrew and Harry."

"Umm, maybe put those plans on hold," Piper mumbled, "Grams is here."

Phoebe smiled, "Grams?" and smiled at the older woman and said, "Hey Grams."

Penny smiled back and said, "Phoebe, could you tell Grams something?" Phoebe nodded and Penny smiled and said, "Why are there two wizards here?"

The sisters looked at each other and Piper frowned, "Who's a wizard? Jack and Andrew?"

"No, not the older man," Penny sighed, "The two boys."

"Harry and Andrew, Penny?" Prue said, "They can do magic like we can?"

"Not like you can," Grams sighed, "They are wizards; they channel magic through a wand, it's just a different form of magic. They, for the most part, don't come out of their world save for Muggleborns, their terms for magical children, born to what they call "muggles," their name for non magical folk."

Phoebe perked up and said, "Umm, then should we let Andrew and Harry live with Jack, I mean he's non magical."

"Now that's the thing," Penny said, "Jack has legal rights to Andrew as he's a blood relation and while I'd love for them to be in the family, I'm not sure Jack would let you take Andrew at least."

Prue smiled, "Phoebe, perhaps it's for the best; we're under attack by demons all the time and would we have time to take care of two young men?"

Penny smiled, "Perhaps later on girls, Andrew and Harry might live nearby but you girls are allowed to tell him about yourselves as they are magical themselves and it might be good for them to have magical friends."

Phoebe sighed, "That's alright but if they need me I'm there for them."

"How about this," Prue sighed, "I could take Jack out, maybe as friends, and get to know him better."

"Or," Piper said, "I could take him out."

"Nah," Prue said, "I'll take him out, you and Phoebe talk to the kids about us and Grams."

"I'd be delighted to talk to them," Penny said happily, "Anything to guide them."

The next day Prue took Jack out and Phoebe smiled, "Now guys, we can have some alone time."

Harry looked worried, afraid that they were going to go shopping again when Piper said, "Okay guys, how do we say this?"

"Umm," Phoebe smiled, "Andrew, Harry; we know about your magic."

Andrew and Harry looked at each other concerned and Harry stammered out, "We don't have magic, it's not real."

"Oh," Phoebe said, "Umm, Piper, catch," she said as she tossed an orange at Piper.

Piper panicked and suddenly froze the orange in mid air.

Harry stared as did Andrew, who muttered, "Mom knew some interesting people."

Phoebe yelled, "Grams, come down please."

In an odd shimmering effect an older woman appeared and said, "Hello, I'm Penny; the girls grandmother. I'm not really here you see, I'm a ghost."

Andrew muttered, "Umm, we've met ghosts, the school we go to is full of them."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Like nearly headless Nick."

"God," Andrew muttered, "Don't remind me, I asked him why he was called that and he showed me, three times."

"Oh good," Penny said happily, "We can cut that part of the explanation out."

As the two sat there listening, Andrew stared as Penny explained things to them about the family and how their magic was different, stressing that no type of magic was inherently superior to another; their type of wizards could do things that they wouldn't be able to do.

After the lengthy explanation Andrew muttered, "We can tell Uncle Jack, right?"

"Why?" Penny asked, "I know of the statute of secrecy, doesn't it apply to you too?"

"Umm, actually as Uncle Jack's family," Andrew said, "Our Headmaster came to tell him about magic and it went better than I thought it would."

"Right until he tried to make the chocolate frogs dance," Harry muttered.

They both giggled and Andrew mumbled, "Sorry, umm, Britain has some chocolate frogs that have magic in them that makes them move, it's pretty funny at times."

Piper, Phoebe and Penny made faces and Penny shook her head and said, "Perhaps its best if he doesn't find out yet, alright?"

"Okay," Andrew said, "I understand."

"So," Piper said, "What kind of spells can you do?"

"Umm," Andrew muttered, "I'm better at making potions than Harry is, I think."

"Snape hates me," Harry muttered, "And I don't even know why?"

"Make a complaint," Andrew said, "I keep saying that the guy is showing blatant favoritism towards Slytherin students. All the other teachers? Well I guess they show the same towards their prospective houses."

"Not Filius," Harry mumbled, "I mean he likes you."

"Umm," Piper raised her hand and said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh sorry, umm," Andrew groaned, "The school we go to has the students separated in four houses; I'm a lion which means Gryffindor, Harry's a raven which is basically a Ravenclaw and there is Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

As the two boys explained about the houses Phoebe laughed, "Andrew, I thought you'd be put in something like Harry, you were always clever."

"The hat said since I stood up to Dudley to protect Harry from his bullying and when Harry nearly drowned then I should be in Gryffindor."

Penny frowned about the houses and muttered, "Well of course, if children are being sorted into a house that has a reputation and are treated badly because of it, no wonder why they are going to be going to become bad."

Andrew nodded and Penny sighed, "Now, though Phoebe would like to have you live with them I don't think it's a good idea because demons are after them."

"Umm, didn't want to leave Uncle Jack," Andrew said softly, "Sorry Aunt Phoebe, he kind of wants us to be with him."

"Plus," Harry muttered, "I nearly got killed in school, Voldemort was back looking for some stone."

Andrew shrugged and said, "I hope he stays dead too."

"Wait, you were nearly killed by someone?" Piper yelled, "How in the hell does that happen?"

"Oh," Harry muttered, "I'll tell you," and explained what Hagrid told them when first time they met about Voldemort killing his parents and his life with the Dursleys and why Andrew had to protect him and tended to some of his injuries.

Penny muttered, "Enough, before I go and haunt the Dursleys for eternity."

"But other than Harry nearly dying," Andrew said, "It was a good year, though the Bat bogey hex was something I could live without learning."

Piper made a face and said, "What kind of spell is that?"

"It's funny," Harry said, "It makes the victim of the spell drip large bits of bogeys, what you guys call snot, that then grow wings and start attacking the victim."

"Funny?" Andrew muttered, "It's disgusting, that's what it is."

"And," Harry grinned, "Andrew kissed me at Christmas."

Phoebe laughed and said, "Why?"

"Cursed mistletoe," Andrew said, "Two of my friends made it and, well, it has stick on me charm, is that what they called it? We would have to stay next to each other or kiss."

"Well," Phoebe said, "I'm going to be visiting your school too; I think this place sounds like it's either a deathtrap or a wonderful place."

Andrew smiled, "I like it a lot."

When Jack returned with Prue he smiled, "Hey guys, did the girls take you shopping again?"

"No Uncle Jack," Andrew said happily, "What did you and, umm, Prue do?"

"Oh," Jack smiled, "She just wanted to show me around and we had a drink lunch, it was good. Next time I'll bring you guys along."

Piper and Phoebe both looked at Prue, who smiled and said, "I kept him occupied, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you took him on a date; I thought you were showing him around? Piper frowned.

"It was lunch and a drink and by drink I mean non alcoholic drinks," Prue grinned, "But he's fun to hang out with." 

TBC 

When and where should Dobby appear? Should the sisters visit Hogwarts? 

Please rate and review.


End file.
